Swimming through Blood
by BlackRoseOpal
Summary: The 100th Hunger Games has been taken up a level, putting family members in together. But when the system substitutes one girls boyfriend to be in with her, she will show the world they are not just another pair of "star-crossed lovers".
1. Quad Quell

**Quick note**: Before you read this and say, "Oh another romance, this will be boring." I want to say that the couple is based off a real couple and this would happen if the Hunger Games existed. It is not just another romance

* * *

**Ariel's POV**

"For the one _hundredth_ Hunger Games, and the fourth Quarter Quell, in memory of all the loved ones the Capitol members lost at the hands of the rebels, whichever female is picked, the closest male by blood relations will be chosen as the male tributes."

That can be easily averted.

"The male tribute will not be limited by age."

Crap.

"Volunteering is prohibited."

Double Crap.

If volunteering were an option, we would be fine, seeing as though we are in a career district. Many kids who _would_ have volunteered will be pissed, that or the line for tessarae's will be a mile long. How much lower can the Capitol stoop? Now they are striking at us as if we are actually human, but still we are just pieces in these Games. I want to spit at the television, but mother would get onto me for that.

I cannot help but wonder what would happen if I were picked since male member of my family died a few months ago in a family fishing disaster. Just a man's day out turned into an enormous tragedy that left all the wives, daughters, and sisters in our family grief stricken and alone to fend for ourselves. A while ago, my aunt moved in with my mother and me so we get by a little more, but just a little.

"Knock, knock."

I turn from my position on the couch to see my boyfriend Mako at the door.

"Hey babe," I say as he enters and Killer, my (huge) dog, leaps over and slides over on his back so Mako has to bend over to scratch his belly.

"Didja see-"

"Yea," Mako mutters as he sits next to me. He kisses me and we make out for a while on the couch.

"Our 'three year' is coming up," he says, running his fingers through my hair. "You're going to love what I got you."

"I thought you said you made it."

"Well for the most part I did."

I roll my eyes at him. He stares at me for a while. When I ask why he says, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Guess we don't really have to worry about you being picked," he says, smiling. "A lot of girls were lined up at the justice building to get tessarae's."

I laugh. Almost all of my girlfriends want to be in the Games. Mainly it is because they want to meet Finnick Odair, not the games, the mentor. My friends are so sallow.

* * *

**Mako's POV**

Ugh, Finnick is such a pretty boy. I watch him take a seat next to the female mentor, Annie…Annie something. She looks hysterical with her matted red hair and wild green eyes. When the mayor starts to read the Treaty of Treason, I scan the girls to find Ariel. I do just keep myself from falling asleep along with the other boys. I find her sitting with her other friends. She is wearing a loose off the shoulder top with an aqua blue skirt with…jeans underneath. I laugh softly. Oh Ariel. She is such a tomboy. She never likes to wear skirts, and when she has to, she always wears pants under them. She's a rebel of all sorts except morals, that one is for sure.

This year, there is only one large bowl, literally overflowing with slips of paper. Seven of those have my name. Six have Ariel's name. Neither of us needed a tessarae because district four is probably the third richest district, next to one and two. I do not know how district three was screwed over.

"Happy Hunger Games!" cries our announcer, Pearl Korl as she steps up and fishes around the overstuffed bowl before she pulls out a light blue slip of paper. She squints at the name and slowly tries to pronounce it. I get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Ariel… Po-poseyi-don…"

Shit. The sound of many of the girls whining and swearing drowns out my worried groan.

"Aaaaand!" Pearl yells over the moans and groans. "Her male counterpart…is…"

She unfolds the rest of the paper, revealing another name. I do not even hear it. I just stare at Ariel as she reaches the stage and finds my gaze. Suddenly she lurches forward a bit and for some reason cries out in a heavy sob, covering her mouth with her hands. At first, I do not know why.

"Mako Hydra!" Pearl repeats.

That is why. I stand up, and walk up next to my girlfriend. Ariel practically falls into my arms and I hug her tightly as Pearl approaches us.

"So what are your relations to Miss Poseyidon?"

Ariel mumbles something into my shirt and when Pearl asks what, I say, "Poseidon. Not Poseyidon. And I am her boyfriend."

Pearl nods and explains to the crowd that since Ariel has no blood related males, I am the closest in relations to her.

"Let's give it up for our two tributes!"

Everyone but most of the girls clap for us. We are towed away to the Justice building and Ariel is still crying as we separate to receive our visitors.

* * *

**Ariel's POV**

I have a lot of visitors. First, my mother, but all we really do is cry. I feel like a child again in my mother's arms. Next is a few of my friends, but they do not say much. Then, unexpectedly, Mako's entire family comes in: His father, stepmother, brother, sister-in-law, and sister (who by now looks heavily pregnant). They all hug me and Mr. Hydra speaks.

"This is a difficult situation," he says. "But we all want you to know that you've always been a part of our family and that we love you."

Mako's sister stays behind and hands me the shark tooth necklace I had asked her to hold onto for me in case I was picked, to give to Mako after I was gone.

"I guess you'll want this back," she says softly. I curl my fingers around the small tooth and thank her. Then, she throws her arms around me and starts to cry.

"I always thought you two would get married," she sobbed into my shoulder. I pat her back until the Peacekeepers practically drag her out. After I call them some very un-lady-like names, they escort me to the car (very roughly) and then Mako follows in after me. I curl up next to him and he holds me tightly, resting his chin on my head.

"Who visited you?" he asks very softly. It takes a while for me to tell him but I do.

"What about you?" I ask him afterward.

"Ahab." His best friend. "My family, and Angla." _My_ best friend.

We do not say anything else until we reach the train; even then, we are silent. We watch the other reapings in one of the train cars. The girl from 1 is paired with her father and they high-five, more than ready to fight. The tributes from two are sly looking twin brother and sister. The eighteen year old from five has fiery red hair that reminds me of a tribute from a famous rerun. She is partnered with her nine-year-old brother. The tiny redheaded boy sends chills down my spine. The rest are fathers, cousins, uncles, brothers, or even old grandfathers. The pair from twelve is both children from the same two victors. Not surprising actually, since I still think the reaping is rigged for the victors' children.

"This is so exciting," Pearl chirps. "You two are the only _couple_ in the Games!"

"Shut up!" Mako yells, standing up. "Just shut up Pear! This is not exciting; it is sick! You do not have to watch your loved ones die right in front of your eyes. If it is so exciting then why don't _you_ get out in the arena with your boyfriend?"

Pearl runs from the room, crying her eyes out. None of say anything else for the rest of the day, except for "goodnight".

* * *

**Author's Note: **So what do you think aka, please review)? I already have the arena planned out. It's like NO OTHER, so stay tuned for the ceremonies and then the GAMES!

And thank you to "Laura" for pointing out some corrections I needed to make. I fixed them. Always open for constructive critisism.


	2. Potential

**Forgot to mention that this story is based off the fact that Catching Fire never happened. Other than that enjoy!**

* * *

**Mako's POV**

The next day at breakfast, Finnick and Annie come and we all become acquainted. Well, Finnick does; Annie just sits there staring at her eggs.

"So," says Finnick, "first thing is first: I need to know if you two are willing to kill."

"Only in self defense," says Ariel.

"To protect _her_," I add, motioning to my girlfriend. Finnich leans over, pops his head on the table, and groans.

"Another pair of 'star-crossed lovers'," he mumbles. "Fantastic."

I see Ariel blush and I immediately know what she is going to say.

"We are not 'lovers'. We're both virgins."

Bad choice of words in front of the all-famous womanizer. She barely gets the word "virgins" out before Finnick bursts out laughing.

"Hahahaha!" he booms towards the ceiling. Annie by now has torn her gaze from her breakfast to watch blankly as Finnick tries to catch his breath. He looks at Ariel, and then with a raised eyebrow says, "Oh, you were serious?"

* * *

**Ariel's POV**

Now I really do not understand what my friends see in Finnick Odair. Yes, his seemingly eternally youthful looks are indeed eye catching, but the man is so full of himself. He has probably been with _every_ Capitol girl who has thrown herself at him.

"I _am_ serious," I say sharply. Finnick smirks into his fist.

He is also immature. I suppose that is what happens when you win the Games at fourteen.

"Anyway," he says, "So under circumstances, you _are_ willing to kill."

We nod.

"Well, what are you good at?"

Mako must have been a swordfish in another life. He is a natural fighter. He can even make weapons if he has the time and resources. Me, I have done barely anything worthy to mention. I can handle a harpoon pretty well. However, when has there ever been a harpoon in the Games? None from what I remember. I can handle a knife (thanks to Mako). My one talent is swimming. I can hold my breath for a long time and swim deeper than anyone else I know. Mako can swim fast, but I am faster. However, if there is not any water than I am dead. I am a klutz on land. My family and friends always tease me saying I should have been born a fish.

After explaining our "skills", Finnick groans at me, and "hmm's" at Mako. I have a feeling he will want to mentor Mako and then Mako will end up going home, despite his determination to protect me.

"So…you can swim?" Finnick says flatly. "You are 'alright' with a knife. Ariel, no offense, but your only redeeming quality is that you can shoot a harpoon. Most girls I get from District 4 can only weave nets and make fish hooks."

Oh yea, I can weave nets too. Didn't think that counted.

"What about spears? Morning stars? Archery?"

Once again, Mako can do all of that. I make the nets; I do not use them.

"Some career, you will make," Annie randomly spurts out, twitching a few times. We all stare at her for a minute as she stares at the spoon in her hands. I scowl at the mad woman and finish my breakfast in haste, tears just burning to spill over my cheeks. I leave quickly, but I hear someone follow me into the next train car.

"Hey," says Finnick, "as much as Annie is right-"

"Gee, thanks," I snap, brushing his hand off my shoulder.

"I was not finished," he grumbles.

"I am!"

"Ariel, you have true potential." He sighs. "Honestly, more potential than your boyfriend back there."

This catches my attention. How could someone like me, who can barely walk straight, have more potential than a fit, multi-talented seventeen year old?

"I'm listening," I say sarcastically. "This should be good."

"He lacks any motivation other than protecting you."

"That's all he needs."

"No," he snaps. "No it is not. If you died, would he try to win?"

I shake my head.

"Now, if he died, would you continue to fight to win?"

"That doesn't-"

"_Would you_?" His voice drops an octave and his face darkens. I look down and sigh.

"Yes."

* * *

**Mako's POV**

Annie and I are left alone as Finnick goes after Ariel. I think about the situation. Since my name was called, I have been thinking of ways to make sure Ariel gets home. I've known all along I will not live.

"Alright, here's the deal," I say, getting Annie's attention. "The only reason you won is because you can swim." Her voice contorts as if in a bad memory. "I want you to mentor me."

She looks at me confused.

"Why?" she mumbles.

"Because I know how to fight. I am fine. Ariel cannot fight worth anything. She needs Finnick to train her. Make sure he chooses her, not me."

"You know he favors you already," Annie stutters madly.

"That's why I need you to convince him to mentor her."

Annie is motionless for a moment then nods rapidly, and bows her head so low her hair completely hides her face. I feel the train stop and I know we are at the Capitol.

We meet our stylist, and her team practically tears us up, at least I think so. I am glad they do not mess with my spiked hair too much. All they do is trim them down a bit. I hear them talk about how they are glad Ariel and I are both naturally tan and how it makes it easier on them. I have to keep myself from laughing though, because they are all freaking out over Ariel's chlorine damaged, split ends. All she did back in District 4 was swim in our school's pool so it is not surprising it affected her hair. The next time I see her, her chin length, light brown hair has been repaired and there are blue streaks here and there. It is actually pretty.

However, when I see our costumes for the Opening Ceremonies, I almost die immediately.

I look in the mirror and see that I am dressed as a freaking shark, fins and all. I almost punch our idiot stylists, but I do not hit girls so that would not work out. I think Angel has a few screws loose if this is what she can think of. District 12 did better when the world famous Cinna was their stylist.

"You look so scary!" says Angel, flashing a blinding white smile.

Ariel comes in dressed as a fish as well, but I think she is a flying fish because her sleeves look like their wing-like fins. Other than that, she looks _almost _as ridiculous as I do.

"Kill me now," she hisses. I laugh at her because her "tail-fin" is a tight _skirt_ that flairs out at the bottom like a fish tail.

"You don't look that bad," I lie.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ok, this one was a little shorter, but I wanted to put a little humor into it because Finnick has to be my favorite victor. Finnick *drool* lol jk. So what did you think?


	3. Alliance

**IMPORTANT NOTE {Please Read}**: _From now on each chapter will variate on Mako and Ariel's POV. For this chapter it is Mako, so next chapter will be Ariel._

_

* * *

_

The opening ceremonies are about to start. I keep falling over in this hideous shark costume. I watch the diamond studded tributes from District 1 ride off in their gold and white chariot. Their outfits remind me of an ancient style I read about in school

Roman I think. They wore "togas" back then. Then again, they also wore crowns of olive branches as well.

After three takes off, literally buzzing with electricity, I try to stand my ground as not to fall over.

Again.

I wrap my arm around Ariel's waist and smile.

"Just act like you love the costume," I say.

"Practice what you preach," she retorts, inching in closer to me as our aqua colored chariot moves out into the bright sun. I am used to the sunlight though, since we are constantly out in it back in District 4, whether it is fishing or swimming.

Mainly for me, it is just fishing. For Ariel, however, it is swimming

My heart drops when I hear multiple chuckles from the crowd, pointing at us. But I also hear a few "aww's" as well. I suppose our relationship compensates for our clown suits.

Out of nowhere, I get an idea. I wrap my arms around Ariel's waist and dip-kiss her. The crowd goes wild at that as we round the corner and park in front of President Snow II's mansion. The previous president passed away right after the 80th Games, under "mysterious" circumstances. His daughter, Agatha Snow assumed her role as President, though it is more of a monarchy since that is the case. I still have to wonder why they call them presidents and not kings or emperors. However, Agatha is twice as evil as her father. It is the President's job to determine the Quarter Quells, or so I am told.

I truly hate her for that.

"Welcome tributes!" Agatha booms out from the balcony of her mansion. "I now declare the One-Hundredth Annual Hunger Games, and the Fourth Quarter Quell officially open!"

Ariel doesn't say anything about the kiss. I am not surprised seeing as though she loves to make out.

Training days are starting today, which is also the day alliances will form. Everyone will expect Ariel and me to join the Careers.

That is not going to happen.

Ariel and I are escorted to a floor below the building we are staying at. Once we arrive at the gymnasium someone pins a piece of cloth with the number 4 on it.

"Annie told me to work on defense," I say. I am happy that Annie convinced Finnick to mentor Ariel instead of me. I'm sure Pretty boy is confused to the maximum about that though.

"But Finnick told me that I should work on weapons," Ariel adds.

"See you at lunch then," I say sadly. We part ways and for the first time I truly feel scared for Ariel because I am not there by her side to make sure she doesn't hurt herself or something.

I'm at the camouflage station, which I can already tell I am good at. Out of the corner of my eye I see a tiny figure over at the shelves where hundreds of paints and dyes are located. When I look up, I see the nine year old boy from District 5, standing on his tiptoes, trying to reach a jar of red berry extracts. I go over and take the jar down with ease for him. He cranes he neck to look at me. I must seem like a giant to him.

"Th-thank you," he says quietly, and then retreats to his sister's side. The sister leans down and whispers something into his ear, never taking her eyes off of me. In return, her brother suddenly looks back at me with a frightened expression and I can only imagine that the girl mentioned something about me being a career.

Judgemental girl.

I notice that everyone _but _the potential careers avoid Ariel as well. I suddenly feel insulted that people automatically rule 1, 2 and 4 out as careers. Then again those same districts have been careers for one hundred years at the most.

The man from District one comes over and joins me while I am at the knot tying section.

"You're Mako, right?" he says as he sits down to me. His voice is old and gruff, despite his forty year old appearance.

"Yea," I reply dully.

"I'm Garnet, my daughter over there is Sapphire."

"Ok."

It is quiet for a while.

"So," says Garnet. "Why are you working on all of these useless stations? Come over to the weapons with the rest of your group?"

I put down my knot and look up at him. He has jet black hair with streaks of grey, and a rough short beard. His eyes are just as dark. He already looks like trouble, despite his perfect smile.

"_My_ group?" I say, standing up to face him. This is slightly unnerving because he is the only one taller than me that I have seen so far. Probably because he is the oldest.

No, I take that back. District seven's female tribute is paired up with her grandfather. However, he will not last very long so I should say the oldest tribute that stands as a threat. I could easily outrun him, but he is still intimidating.

"Well, you _are_ a career," he says, obviously aware that I have no intentions of being one. "Of course it is your group."

"Thanks, but no thanks," I reply. "I'd rather not plan to be stabbed in the back."

This is not a good start. I am already making enemies. Garnet's face darkens and his eyebrows scrunch together.

"Look," he says, with fake politeness. "I realize it was not your choice to be here but…"

"Oh, you did your research."

"Listen to me here, boy…"

"I'd rather not. Thank you for the offer, though."

Garnet is obvious some sort of con-artist. For about five minutes he tries to convince me to join the careers. Ariel seems to notice the situation because she comes over to me side. When I wrap my arm around her waist, Garnet raises an eyebrow at us.

"Well, you're his girlfriend," he says to Ariel. "_You_ convince him!"

Then he walks away.

"What was that all about?" Ariel asks.

"He is trying to make me join the careers."

Ariel pulls away a bit to look at me.

"What do you mean?" she says. "We're already careers."

Oh, no. They've already gotten into her head.

"Ariel! " This will be hard. "We can't be careers. I do _not_ trust any of them. The guy from 1 obviously has a hidden agenda, like them all!"

"Garnet?" Ariel says lightly. "He's nice. So is Sapphire. Aid and Scalpel are cool too."

"The twins from 2? They're just as suspicious, if not more!"

"They're thirteen, Mako."

I am losing this conversation very quickly. Ariel is gullible and stubborn, always has been. It is going to be hard to convince her to break away from the career pack.

"Ariel, please," I beg. "Trust me. You know me more than anyone else and you know how good I am at identifying the good from the bad."

Ariel sighs and runs her fingers through her hair out of habit.

"Look, Mako," she says. "They've been nice to me. Aid taught me how to handle a spear!"

"None of them would blink twice at you if you were bleeding to death in the arena!"

That was harsh, but true. All of the careers I've seen in the past Games were not afraid to kill their own district partner, let alone fellow career. That is why I hate being stereotyped as one. I am not heartless like them.

"I'm going to practice archery with Sapphire. Come over when you've lost your ego inflation," says Ariel, walking away. That is the harshest thing I think I've ever heard her say to me.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I got a review a while back about how I should change the perspective to just one of my characters. Although they made a valid point I cannot pull away from one. I love my characters too much. So I compromised, splitting up each chapter into separate POV's. So next one will be Ariel's. Review and tell me what you think!


	4. Separation

**Quick note:** Alright, this one is MUCH longer than the other ones so bear with me; I had a lot to write in this one. If you are coming in late, I am rotating the chapter POV's from Mako to Ariel and back and forth. This **whole chapter** is in **Ariel's POV**.

Haha, just another quick note, there is some crude humor in this chapter.

* * *

"What's wrong with Mako?" asks Aid as she bites down into her sandwich. Lunches are served in a cafeteria right next to the gym where we train. Sapphire, Aid and I are all clustered at one side of the table while Garnet and Scalpel talk amongst themselves. Mako sits alone at a distant table with barely anything on his tray. I am tempted to join him, but I am trying to get him over here, so I stand my ground.

"He is just being weird about making alliances right now," I reply to Aid. She nods and chomps at her sandwich again. She has platinum blonde hair, cut in a bob around her chin, making her face look older than she is. Her bright green eyes flash almost every time she shifts her gaze. Her twin brother, Scalpel looks exactly like her, except his hair sweeps across his forehead with red streaks, probably added by the stylists.

"Your boyfriend is weird," says Sapphire. "He's so quiet. Good thing he's hot." She smiles devilishly. "How is he in bed?"

I almost choke on my food and feel red-hot blush again rush into my cheeks. Sapphire giggles a bit and Aid, now interested, leans in.

"On a scale of one to ten?" she says. "I've only ever had around a six personally."

I gape at her.

"You're thirteen!" I say, horrified.

"Yea, so?" she says, shoving a forkful of salad into her mouth. For someone so small, she certainly eats a lot.

"Um…" I feel so awkward. "I wouldn't know…"

Sapphire spews her drink back into her glass and slams it on the table.

"You mean…" She stares.

"You're a virgin?" both Aid and Sapphire say. Garnet and Scalpel glance over for a moment, but once I nod in response they turn away.

"Oh you poor child," says Sapphire. "You don't know what you're missing."

"You are perfectly fine with discussing this in front of your father?" I ask her. Sapphire raises her eyebrow and nods.

Wow, lenient place, District 1 is.

"You'd better get a move on it, Ariel," says Aid, leaning back in her chair. "You don't have much time left."

"Thanks for the reminder," I mumble. "But I'm pretty sure sex is the last thing on Mako's mind right now." Garnet smirks. "Plus we were going to wait to get married."

Both Sapphire and Aid collapse onto the table laughing. By now the rest of the tributes in the cafeteria are staring at us.

Especially Mako.

I am getting sick of being laughed at. I finish my lunch quickly and go back to the gym to train.

I am starting to get bored with all the weapons. I am learning a lot, but all I know is how to fight. The Gamemakers added a pool after the 84th Games where everyone but the District 4 tributes and those who learned to swim drowned in the murky swamps. There were a select few who figured out their belts could be used as flotation devices, but that was an uneventful Games, needless to say. However, Finnick instructed me to stay away from the pool since I am already an excellent swimmer. Nevertheless, I do not know any way to find food besides fishing. I will be dead in a week if I do not learn some other skills. After training, I decide to confront Finnick.

* * *

"Stay on offense," he says. "If you're going to be a career, you can just get your food from other tributes."

"What if they have no food either?" I protest. "What then?"

Finnick thinks for a moment, and then claps his hands together.

"You never know what the arena will be like. It could lack any weapons, or it could lack any food!"

"That is why I should train more than just weapons and combat. I'll last longer if I know how to _find food._"

I sigh. Of course arguing this certain subject is useless with the man who won the games in matter of days simply by killing the tributes with a net and a trident.

"Fine! He snaps in my face. "Fine, Ariel. Learn to tie a few knots and paint yourself into a rock. But when you're lying on the ground, bleeding because you didn't watch your back or know how to fight back, don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

I don't see Finnick over the next few days of training. I still practice with weapons, but after lunch, I work on defense with Mako. He doesn't say much either. On the last day before our private session, I decide to try one more time to convince Mako to become a career.

"So what will you do for your private session?" I ask him. He shrugs and mumbles something about swords.

"Look, Mako, I know you don't trust any of 1 or 2, but they are skilled and together we all…"

"Together?" he says loudly. "Ariel, there is no 'together' in the Hunger Games, at least with the careers."

"Mako please," I beg. "I don't want to lo…"

"Lose me?" he finishes. "Like it or not, one or neither of us is going home. One way or another, our relationship is doomed."

He is right of course, but every time I think about it, fresh sobs start to well up in my throat. It's true, one of us will die, if not both of us. If anyone is going home, it will probably be Mako. Besides, he actually has a chance of winning, and he has more of a family to go home too.

"At least I am trying to keep us together longer," I say, tears blurring my vision. "What are _you_ doing?"

"The smart thing," Mako replies. "I'm sticking with what I said earlier. I don't trust any of them. Once your back is turned, they will tear you up without another thought."

Well Garnet maybe, but Sapphire? Aid?

"They're all so nice though."

"They're playing you!" Mako cries, causing the tributes at our station to stare at us for a moment. "All they want is to win. And they are more than willing to kill you to get the crown."

I huff our a frustrated sigh and say, "Fine." Tears start to spill over my eyelids as I continue. "Maybe now is a good time to break things off, to prevent anymore pain." Mako stares, completely shocked. "If you keep turning down my effort to keep us together..."

"No, Ariel," he stammers. "I don't- I didn't- Please don't do this, Ariel. I love you."

He grabs my shoulders and stares deep into my eyes.

"I know," is all I can say. I cannot say it back to him, even though I would mean it. My heart is already breaking painfully.

"I don't care anymore," he says, holding me behind the neck and kissing me deeply. I'm not sure, but I think I kiss him back a little, but then I pull away. I search for words, but then a bell goes off, signaling that training is over and that we need to prepare for our private sessions.

"I have to go," I say, my voice breaking. "I have to- I'm sorry."

And I leave him standing there as I run to the elevator, smashing the 4 button. I wait until I am in my room to cry. I don't think I've every cried so hard in my life. I don't even bother to change for my private session. My sweaty clothes cling to my skin as I sob on my bed. The door opens, but I don't see who it is. However, there is not a huge selection to guess from.

"Ariel you need to get ready for-" Finnick halts mid-sentence. "Ariel?"

My back is turned to him, but I know he can tell I am crying because I cannot stop shaking with violent sobs. The bed shifts as Finnick sits down. He places his hand on my side and turns me on my back to face him.

"Good grief!" he says. "What happened?"

I must look like crap. I can't even stop crying to explain. I clamp my hands over my face and start to hiccup with each sob. It takes a while for me to calm down, but even then I am sniffling like a child. Finnick coaxes me out of bed and into the hall. I don't want to see anyone. I don't want any part in the private session. And I don't want to be a part of these damn Games.

* * *

"So what are you doing for the session, Ariel?" asks Aid as we sit together with Sapphire as Garnet performs for the Gamemakers. It is obvious that I have been crying, but they seem to avoid that topic of conversation.

"I'm not sure," I answer. I never thought of anything to do.

Sapphire is called in and Aid sits with me. Scalpel joins us before he is called. When Aid is summoned, I sit alone. Mako is not far away, but he is also not close to me at all.

It is awkward. Two other tributes go before us, and the tension is unbearable. Mako is soon called and leaves us without a word. I take a moment to scan the waiting room. The two tributes from District 12 catch my eye. The girl, who looks about sixteen, has long blonde hair that she keeps in a pony tail, unlike the braid her mother styled. The boy, who looks at least eighteen, maybe even older has shaggy black hair. His shocking blue eyes stand out against his tan skin. I have to admit, he is very handsome, but I divert my mind from boys completely, and shortly after, my name is called.

The gymnasium opens before me and dozens of Gamemakers look at me expectedly. I look around the room for something to do until the pool comes to mind. On the wall next to it hangs a variety of harpoons, tridents and fishing spears. I ignore them all. I plunge headfirst into the heated water, effortlessly kicking and pumping my arms. If it is anywhere that I am not a complete klutz, it is in the water. I remain underwater to show the Gamemakers how long I can last. I swim three laps before coming up for air. Then I repeat with different strokes and then in the middle of all this swimming, I feel free. The feeling of water rushing against my body is refreshingly familiar.

Then the bell goes off and my time is up. I take a towel provided by an Avox and depart in silence.

Waiting for our scores, Mako sits quietly. I hear Finnick praise him about his swordsmanship, which he must have seen on a TV or something. Then the Capitol anthem plays and they start posting our scores on the television screen. Garnet receives an 11, Sapphire an 8. Aid and Scalpel both get sevens. The tributes from 3 get a 6 and 7 surprisingly. Mako's score takes me aback.

Twelve!

Whoa, that was unexpected. Finnick and Annie both congratulate him. I feel confident about my score until I see it come up.

Five.

My jaw drops. The lowest score in the history of careers.

"What did you do?" Finnick demands, turning red with frustration. "I strictly said…"

"You strictly said train with the weapons," I retort. "You _never_ said use them in my private session.

"What did you do?" he repeats.

"I swam laps."

"What do you think your chances of being thrust into an arena with _any _water?"

He's right, but I was good! No, I was great. I did not make one mistake. Why was my given such a low score? Something just isn't right.

"Whatever," I snap. "I swam better than anyone else could! Just ask…" My voice drops. "…Mako."

Finnick and Annie turn to Mako, who is picking at his fingers. Ugh, what an annoying habit he has.

"It's true," he says dully, keeping his eyes downcast. "Not even the adult fishermen can swim faster than she."

"Well that's wonderful," Finnick says, dripping with sarcasm; then he turns to me. "I hope for your sake that there is a damn ocean in the arena!"

He and I stare each other down for a moment. I can see in his eyes a look of release. What those pools of green are saying is, "I am through arguing. You are no longer my problem."

He breathes out heavily through his nose and breaks our stare down, storming out of the room. Annie leaves shortly after him.

"Congratulations on your score," I say to Mako. He nods, still not looking at me.

"Sorry about yours," he mumbles.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Sorry that was so long. Hope I didn't bore you to much. So tell what you think, please. I love to read all of your reviews.


	5. Preparation

**Mako's POV (again whole chapter)**

* * *

My night is filled with nightmares, which I do not normally have.

My dreams are filled with children, but they all come in groups of three: Two boys, and a girl. Exactly the number and set of children Ariel and I wanted. They all crowd around me, laughter filling the air. But it is not pleasant.

It sounds so sinister.

Suddenly, the children around me morph in to the different tributes. Some fight each other, and a few come for me. I am tackled to the ground, the laughter still ringing in my ears. Garnet pins me down, pressing a knife down onto my neck

"Great score on the session, Mako," he sneers. "Too bad for your girlfriend's little '5'."

He then turns to Ariel who had been running for me, and flings the knife into her throat, blood spurting everywhere. I scream for her, but she just falls to the ground, lifeless. Blood leaks out more than it should and starts to fill up the arena. I try to keep my head up, but Garnet pins he down and I am submerged in crimson. In my vision, I see my private session.

_I walk in and the Gamemakers are all relatively sober. I go over to the station with the swords and pick out two matching short ones. I set up all the dummies in a strategic order and then attack them. Each slice is unhesitant and swift. I slash at their stomachs and cut off their heads, leaving no dummy unscathed. Every target and dummy is at my mercy, and by the end of my session, I stand sweaty and still burning with anger from Ariel and my…dispute. All that is left, scattered about my feet, is stuffing and torn up cloth. I still have ten minutes left so I twirl the swords around a bit, flipping them and catching them behind my back. I am just showing off by now, but is that not what we are supposed to do?_

_The Gamemakers stare at me in awe; only one of them comes to their senses enough to dismiss me. I fling the swords to the side and enter the elevator, smashing the number 4 button and crumbling against the wall. I continuously hit the back of my head against the wall until I reach my floor, and even then I do not stop hitting random things. A passing Avox makes an effort to give a good bit of distance between us until he is out of my sight._

_I am in my room when I guess someone senses my boredom and sends in some videos of previous Games. Like I give a damn of what happened in the past Games. But then again, it probably isn't that bad of an idea to see what other people used as a strategy. I sift through the tapes and find Finnick's, Annie's and the winner of the second Quarter Quell, Haymitch Abernathy. That must have been hell, facing forty seven other opponents. I watch that one and I have to give the Gamemakers props for the arena. It is really creative the way they turned something beautiful into something so deadly. I feel bad for one of Haymitch's partners, Maysilee who gets skewered by a bunch of pink birds. It almost looks, while she is dying, that Haymitch likes her a little bit. He holds her hand, the only part of her that is not bleeding out of little holes from the long beaks of the birds._

I wake up again, then drift back to sleep, just after seeing a glimpse of sunlight coming from my room. It must be four in the morning at least.

_I am back in District 4, the day they announce the fourth Quarter Quell._

_"So," says my sister, Ray, after the t.v. shuts off, "who do you think Ariel would be paired with since all the men in her family died in that fishing accident?"_

_True. And her dog, Killer, doesn't count._

_"Maybe they'd stick you in," says Ray as she collapses onto the couch next to me. Her swollen pregnant belly peeks out of her shirt as she leans back to stretch. Her husband, Columbus, has not come back from the shipyard so Ray usually just stays with me. I like ships but I would much rather fish._

_"I hope not," I respond to her comment. "I'd make sure she wins anyway."_

_Ray gives me a disappointed look because she knows I am not kidding. I love Ariel with everything I am, which really isn't all that much. She could do so much better than me._

_"Mako," says Ray, harshly, "look I was just kidding. They'll probably pick some distant cousin, if she has one. Besides, she probably won't even be picked. I'm sure all the girls are signing up for tessarae's right now."_

_Sick joke, Ray. Sick joke. I roll my eyes, unknown of how accurate Ray's sick joke is._

* * *

I wake up again. This time it is full on morning and I have to get up. I dread today. We have to work on our interview. The only way that translates to me is that I have to talk in front of cameras and crowds of people.

I. Hate. Crowds.

Annie tries her best to stay slightly sane in order to get a grasp on how I should portray myself. We go through excited, deadly, and even bored, but I cannot pull any of them off without sounding scripted.

"How would you be if you were going to be yourself?" Annie asks so quickly I have to think about what she said before understanding her. I shrug; bored would be close, but not close enough.

"I don't know," I mumble. "Maybe "F. you, Capitol.'"

Annie glares at me, but her stare is broken when she suddenly twitches.

"Ok," she sighs. "Other than _that_, what do you have? What can we use?"

I think. I could use my... ex-relationship with Ariel, but how would she take that.

"I might have one thing," I say slowly. "Annie, what is today?"

She cocks her head sideways.

"The 27th," she says. "Why?"

Three years. Today we would have been together for three years. I was even planning to propose to Ariel with an old tradition our District forgot long ago. But not for some people.

I reach into my pocket and pull out a bracelet. Back when rings were too expensive and hard to come by, a man would normally make a bracelet out of his soon-to-be finance's favorite things. The charms that represent Ariel and her life I had to buy. But the rest of the bracelet, I made.

Annie takes it in her hands and examines the intricate designs on the beads surrounding the nautical themed charms. Ariel loves the ocean, always has. Whenever she got the chance she would jump into the waves and swim for hours. The charms include a sailboat, two different colored anchors, two helms, and her favorite animal, a dolphin.

Annie nods approvingly then smiles as she says, "We'll blow Peeta Mellark's performance out of the water."

* * *

**Author's Note:** This chapter was indeed SHORT. I know. To be honest it was more of a filler chapter, but I wanted to get to know Mako's thoughts and fears a little more. So what did you think? REVIEW.


	6. Truth behind

**Ariel's POV**

* * *

I have to say, Angel has redeemed herself from the opening ceremonies. My interview dress is really quite pretty. It is loose fitting and falls all the way to the ground. It almost seems too lose but I understand the style as Angel ties a string at my waist that separates the bagginess from the top of the dress from the bottom. It makes me look less like a curtain. The color changes from blue to light green, giving it the look of rippling ocean water.

All of the tributes wait behind the stage for the interviews to begin. I come in and multiple things happen. Mako appears to be walking away from the careers who are scattering from a tightly knitted crowd and all face me. Mako approaches me and says, "Ariel, please, you need to listen to me," He grabs my hands, "You have to leave the career pack. Ever since your score was announced they have been talking about… something… Ariel I think they're planning to get rid of you quickly."

I glare at him. How low can he stoop? Mako has never liked being in a group, so this is the perfect excuse. And why would he start liking groups now?

"So you're lying to try and get me to follow you?" I snap. "The Games have really made you a piece of work."

"Are you kidding me?" His mouth hangs open wide. "Ariel, when did you stop trusting me! If the Games have changed anyone, it's _you_!"

I slap him across the face. I've never slapped him before, but I do. And I immediately regret it. He doesn't flare up and yell at me, he doesn't storm away. He just stares at me with an unbearable pain in his eyes. I turn and walk over to a chair in the corner of the room before he can see me fight back my tears.

Augustus Flickerman introduces the show. A few years back, the original interviewer, Caesar Flickerman, died of old age and his grandson took over. This year his wig is a rainbow of colors and his suit, instead of the usual dark blue with thousands of white lights stitched in, is completely white. But when he steps out onto the stage and the light catches the suit, the cloth begins to illuminate with multiple bright colors.

"Welcome to the interviews for the One-Hundredth annual Hunger Games! I'm Augustus Flickerman, your host. But enough about me! Don't you want to see our Quell Tributes?"

The crowd roars in applause, welcoming us to the spotlight. They scream out different names of the tributes and Augustus continues.

"So let's say we get started with the lovely Sapphire Karat from District 1?"

The audience goes wild as Sapphire moves to the interview seat in her short white dress with gold flecks. She looks absolutely radiant from her gold dusted hair, to the knee high gold and silver sandals on her feet. I don't pay much attention from then on, except for when I am called for my interview.

"Let's bring out our District 4 female, Ariel Poseidon!"

Thank God, he got my name right. Three minutes. Just three minutes, and you're out of there.

Finnick and I worked out how I would portray myself. Angry, but channeling it into my confidence. Tough. I step out and the crowd "ooh's" at my dress. No smiling, no giggles. I am _tough_.

"You look absolutely stunning, Ariel! It's definitely a step up from your opening ceremony's costume," says Augustus.

The crowd busts out laughing.

"Please, I'm just thankful I can _breathe_ in this one!" I retort.

They laugh even harder. I fight the urge to laugh myself.

"So anyway, what is the best thing you have enjoyed about the Capitol?"

I shrug. I should say the pool, but that might give away my private session, which is classified.

"Well you seem a bit tense," Augustus adds. "Are you psyched for the Games?"

"You could say that," I reply. "At least, it has _something_ to do with the Games."

If President Show II were here, I would glare right at her. My comment to everyone else, however, leaves them wondering.

"Hmmm." Augustus rubs his chin. "I do wonder what _that_ means!" One minute left. "So, Ariel, how does it feel to get the lowest score in the history of careers."

Alright, turn up the anger. I set my eyes on Augustus, my head slightly tilted down. He looks slightly frightened by my sudden change in disposition.

"I honestly believe," I start, "that the people in charge of the Games are against me. First they put me against the…" I hesitate. "…love of my life." The crowd murmurs a bit. "Then they give me what I believe to be an unfair score. Knowing the Gamemakers, they'll probably have an arena where none of my skills are usefull."

Although I shouldn't smile, I can't help but give Augustus a sarcastic half-grin.

"But all I know is," I continue. "I can take _anything_ they throw at me!"

The crowd goes wild, cheering on my courageous spirit. My buzzer goes off and I walk off stage.

"Well," says Augustus. "She certainly showed us that you can float like a butterfly and sting like a bee, and she is one tracker jacker, huh folks?"

The audience continues to cheer, even as Mako walks on stage with his dress shirt with the same material and color as my dress, and black pants.

"So what is the best thing…"

I tune out the interview, only occasionally glancing up at Mako or the television screens _showing _Mako's face since his back is turned to me. He seems distracted, sometimes looking my way, and he also keeps glancing down at his pocket where he continues to fiddle with whatever he has in it.

"You and Ariel both seem a bit off," says Augustus. "Why might that be? Trouble in paradise?"

Augustus nudges Mako and winks. The crowd laughs a bit. Mako softly chuckles and pulls his hand from his pocket, his fingers tightly curled around whatever he is holding.

"Normally today would be happy for Ariel and I. And I guess in a way it is," he says, drawing the crowd's attention. "Today is our three year anniversary and I was planning to make something special out of it…"

I hear the shuffling of the audience shifting in their seats. A few eyes are on me, but most are focusing on Mako as he uncurls his fist. I gasp, drawing more attention, but still not a lot. He holds a beautiful bracelet and then briefly explains an old tradition in our District. I get a knot in my stomach because I know what is coming next.

"Today," he says, turning towards me. "I was going to ask Ariel to marry me."

The audience erupts in cries of "aww" and sadness. I even see some people tearing up. I think Mako wasn't finished talking but as soon as the noise does down he says, "But I guess I'll never really get the chance to spend my life with her like I'd hoped."

The noise is more subtle, but it is also full of more small sobs and sniffs. As soon as the buzzer goes off, the audience roars over Augustus' attempt to call the girl from District 5 to the stage. Mako silently sits next to me and I notice the cameras are still locked on us, but my mouth is hanging wide open, and I am blushing intensely. I feel like crying.

"I'm sorry," Mako whispers, so quietly I can barely hear him. I don't respond. I'm too shocked to do anything but close my mouth and sit like a statue. Time passes agonizingly slow as the rest of the interview take place. As soon as they are over and we are out of the way of any cameras, I run to the stairs that lead up the building, despite Finnick's call from the elevator. My dress billows behind me as I climb the steps. At around the third floor, I trip over my dress and fall onto the stairs. I curse and sit up, tearing off my sandals and throwing them behind me. The waterworks burst over my eyelids and spill down my made up cheeks. Was Mako serious about proposing? I know he loves me but…

"These sandals cost a lot."

I whirl around to see Annie at the top of the stairs holding my shoes. I suddenly feel _real _anger towards her.

"You!" I sneer, standing up. "You told him to say that! Do you realize how humiliating that was? How heartbreaking?"

Annie recoils and twitches a but before she speaks.

"I didn't tell him to do anything. It was all his idea. Plus-" She twitches again. "Plus, I couldn't get him to pretend anything All he said, all you saw… it was real."

The sanest thing she has said this whole time and it makes me feel so guilty. Guilty for treating Mako the way I did. Guilty for breaking up with him. I bow my head and hide my face in my hands. My sobs grow silent but harder, and moment by moment, I cry more and more tears.

"Wh-where is Mako?" I ask, my voice breaking and shaking. I look up when Annie doesn't reply, but then I realize why.

She's gone.

* * *

**Author's Note:** How did you like this chapter? Please let me know. I love hearing your feedback, everyone. And I promise, one more chapter after this, and the One-Hundredth Hunger games will begin!


	7. Forgiveness

I undo the first top buttons of my blue shirt and sit on the edge of my bed, rubbing my throat. I swear that collar was going to strangle me. Though the color looked very District 4. I can't take my mind off how beautiful Ariel looked tonight, and on our anniversary, no less.

Confusion fills the moment she broke up with me. What went through her mind to make her think that would lessen the pain? Tomorrow we will be thrust into the arena. Arial will still be with the careers. I don't trust they will keep her for very long. My head is spinning. I can't think straight.

Suddenly, Ariel bursts through the door. I am surprised but all I can do is stare at her as she catches her breath. She is still in her dress, but she looks as if she has been running because her hair is messed up. Mascara runs down her face.

"Are you crying?" I ask. She bites her lip and nods shakily. I stand up and she walks forward, tripping once over her dress. She looks so small when she gazes up at me.

"I-I," she stutters," I'm so sorry."

She looks down and starts bawling. Instinctively, I wrap my arms around her and pull her in close, the way I did every time she was sad.

"I'm so sorry!" she cries. "I should never have pushed you away. I was so scared. I still am."

"Shh," I whisper, stroking her hair. "It's ok. Calm down."

"It's not ok," she says into my shirt.

"Ok then, I forgive you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

I feel Ariel wrap her arms around me and press her ear to my chest, probably listening to my heartbeat.

"I love you too," she says quietly. I place my hand under her chin to tilt her face upward and kiss her. Her lips taste of salt from her tears, but that just makes me hold her tighter. I guess ever since the reaping, tension has just been building and building. These games have done nothing but tear us apart.

"I'm so scared," she whispers. "I want to go home."

"I know. It's hard. But, it will be ok," is all I can say. I can't say, "We'll make it," or," We _will_ go home."

If I do then I would be lying. There is no "we" anymore. I know that _we _are doomed. It is so unreal, but right there in front of our faces. Ariel doesn't take this kind of harsh reality well. When the fishing accident happened, she couldn't stop crying for days. She had to be medicated just so she did not get sick from sleep deprivation.

I wish there is something I can do to comfort her more. Something to let her know I'll always be hers, no matter what happens in the arena.

The bracelet!

"It probably won't mean the traditional deal," I whisper into her hair. "But I might as well say it now."

Ariel looks down as I slip the bracelet onto her wrist, and then looks back up as I lower onto one knee. I never imagined I would be proposing in the middle of the Capitol, the day before we are thrust into the Hunger Games.

"Will yo-"

"Yes!" Ariel cries, falling to her knees and throwing her arms around my neck. I can't help but laugh softly. She buries her face into the crook of my neck and shoulder and hugs me tightly.

"It's not like we'll ever be married though," she says slowly. I pull away from her then I take her face in my hands.

"No matter what happens," I say, stroking her cheek with my thumb, "You will always be my wife to me."

Ariel places her hands on mine and closes her eyes, breathing in deeply.

"I have something to give you too," she says quietly. "I was going to give it to you on our anniversary too, but then we…_fought_…and I forgot about it. It's in my room."

"Get it later," I whisper and kiss her again. She laughs.

"What," I ask.

"If you kiss me again," she says, "we may end up consummating our '_marriage'_ right here."

I raise an eyebrow at her and then open my mouth to say something but she places a finger on my lips and smiles.

"I _really_ want you to kiss me again."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Don't hurt me! I know this chapter was UBER short. That's a good thing. Because I'm going to update the next chapter (In which the Games will start) sooner than usual.


	8. Undertow

The morning comes slowly.

But not slowly enough.

The blinds fly open at the same time as the door opens. Angel the rest of the style team rush in. They are all talking rapidly about hair and clothing, yet the fact that Mako and I are both in the same bed together does not come up in conversation.

"Come on, Miss Ariel," says Flound, one of the team members. "We don't have much time to get ready!"  
I manage to grab a hold of the sheets and cover myself with them as the team yanks me out of bed. They don't even give me time to say goodbye to Mako before they pull me out of the room and into a waiting hovercraft. I get onto a ladder and a current glues me too the rungs as Flound comes up to me with a syringe, injecting me with the tracking device.

"Angel slept in late," says Flound. "So we're a bit pressed for time."

No kidding.

They scrub me down and dress me in what looks like the most complicated outfit I have ever seen in the Games.

But you never know what will happen during the Quarter Quell. My heart leaps to the sky as I find myself wearing a wet suit, with two tanks of oxygen and a scuba mask and everything, but no shoes or flippers. No big deal for me, but God help those who can't swim

But wait, are we going to be in _water_? What if it's something else?"

I am still wearing the bracelet Mako gave me. I suppose it is my District token. But wait! The shark tooth necklace! I never got to give it to Mako! Damn these idiot stylists! Haven't they ever heard of an alarm clock?

"We're here," says Angel. "Good luck."

I am lowered by the same ladder into the room below the arena. I see Finnick there waiting for me. Annie must be with Mako. I am offered a table load of food, but I don't eat much. I know you can get cramps if you swim directly after eating. But then who am I to judge just by my costume what my arena will be like. Then it hits me.

I'm still a Career. Mako isn't. I start to panic as I am pushed onto the platform that will transport me into the arena. Finnick approaches me and holds me arms to calm me down.

"Ariel, Ariel," he says. "You have to listen to me, because I won't repeat myself." I calm down. "You are damn lucky you can swim. I am not admitting anything, nor am I apologizing. But I will say this: Swim fast hard, and fight hard. You're a career. Killing is no longer just self-defence."

"What about Mako?" I protest. "I can't kill him. And he's not a career. What do-"

I am cut off from Finnick when the plastic tube comes down around me. But instead of excelling upward, I accelerate forward through two sliding doors into the arena.

Below me is cool, rippling water, splashing up against my metal plate. It is crystal clear and I can see the Cornucopia submerged, the items orbiting it in bubbles of air.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" cries Plutarch Heavsbea. "Let the One-Hundredth Hunger Games begin!"

I see I am a good distance from the other tributes. There is a head of long, bright, red hair. That must be the girl from District 5. I can also make out Aid's tiny frame and platinum hair, also another tribute I don't know. I'm not sure how much time has passed, but all I know is that I need to get to the Cornucopia. Fast.

The gong goes off and I don't waste any time. I dive into the water, swimming as fast as I can. I can make out the items that orbit the golden horn. There are a lot of weapons: Swords knives, spears, tridents.

A harpoon gun!

My heart nearly pounds out of my chest as I head for it. Then I notice there are also extra tanks of oxygen floating around. Should I take one?

I don't have enough time though because I can see other tributes swimming towards me. Their scuba masks make it hard to recognize them, but then I see Scalpel's red streaked hair as he approaches. He pops one of the bubbles and grabs a spear and then pops another to get a large bottle of water.

Duh, this is all salt water. I follow his idea and go for a bottle then a backpack, which is surprisingly water resistant. By now, Garnet is here and has already killed someone by breaking their neck. The body floats upward past another approaching tribute, and then I see even more coming. They aren't kicking much though. How are they moving so quickly? I grab the harpoon gun that orbits by me and I poise myself for anyone who comes for me.

"Ariel!"

I hear my name, but it sounds like it is coming through an old speaker. I see Sapphire with her finger pressed to the side of her mask and then I hear her voice.

"Watch your back!" she says. I turn to see a large tribute propel towards me with a knife. Then a blur swims past me and the tribute's oxygen tank starts spewing bubbles. He starts to panic and then aid swims up from underneath with a knife and slashes his throat open. Blood melts into the water, obscuring my vision, even as the tribute floats upward. I turn back to the Cornucopia and two more bodies leak blood into the water.

"Careful!" Aid says shrilly. I now understand the communication system in the scuba gear.

The bloodbath has few people in it, but when I look up, I see why. Some tributes are still struggling with swimming. When I look back a few more tributes are swimming away from the bloodbath, and that is when I see two tiny propellers, each on the bottom of their oxygen tanks. That is how they reached the Cornucopia so quickly, but why couldn't I figure that out?

"Ariel, focus!" says Scalpel, pulling his spear out of the neck of another tribute. At first I think the literal bloodbath is over, but then Garnet starts to swim upward towards the other tributes.

On no! He's going to kill the ones who are struggling. Sapphire, Aid, and Scalpel follow him, leaving me floating amongst the remaining supplies, clutching to my harpoon gun and bag.

It suddenly occurs to me that I have not seen Mako at all since the Games have begun. I look, only to see I am surrounded by a cylinder of walls. Every so often I see a few dark caves. Below me, far below me, I can just barely make out the floor of the arena, but it splits at one point and plummets into the dark as a trench. The arena is not extremely wide, but it is very deep. I put two and two together.

The Gamemakers have put us in a giant fish tank, which is a lot more frightening then it sounds. I am wrenched from my thoughts when Sapphire and Aid return to my side asking me what is wrong. I locate the button on the side of my scuba mask and press down.

"Just getting supplies," I say, reaching out for a passing backpack and handing it to Aid. My face is humid and sweaty from the tightly sealed mask.

"There had better be somewhere that is on land," says Garnet, coming down from his killing spree.

"Let's try a cave," I suggest. "There's bound to be an air pocket or something."

Or someone.


	9. Spelunking

I burst through the surface of the water. Mi vision opens up to an air pocket with leads to a small shelf of rock above the water. I crawl into the shallows, and my ears start to ring. It must be from swimming so hard. I collapse onto the floor of the cave, clutching a bag and a sword I managed to grab. My chest burns and I can see by a pressure meter that my first oxygen tank is a fourth of the way depleted.

Damn, I didn't get an extra tank! I tear off my mask quickly and breathe the free air. It takes a while to pull myself up and sit against the wall of the cave. Scanning my surroundings, I can see the water lap of against the shallows of the floor like the waves of a beach. The walls are made of dark brown stone, but there are weird little teal gems scattered all along the stone, emitting a soft green light.

"Cool," I whisper, running my finger along the wall. I then take my oxygen tank off and pull my bag up to see what I have. It is medium sized with a dark blue exterior. When I unzip the large pocket I have to squint to see inside. Though a little bit helpful, the light of the gems is not very bright, so I decide to feel through the bag. I almost laugh out loud when I feel, tucked in a smaller pocket, a flashlight. However, it won't work when I flip the switch. When I hit it a few times it glows dimly, but not even as bright as the gem lights. I turn it off and shake it for about a minute and then turn it back on to see it shines properly. The rest of my backpack contains a pack of dry beef, a towel, and a rod with a forked end with a button on the handle.

"What the-?" I mumble, trying to figure out what the contraption is. It looks so familiar but I can't put my finger on it.

The bloodbath must be over by now. It's a good thing I got to the Cornucopia before anyone else. I think I saw Ariel right before I got into the cave. It's not surprising though; she doesn't need the propellers to swim quickly.

The first of the cannons from the bloodbath goes off. Then another, and another... I wait for them to stop.

Nine. Nine people are dead now. I panic a little. I didn't see anyone die, so who did? Could Ariel already be gone?

I lean forward, placing my head between my knees. My heart is still pounding nearly out of my chest. A million thoughts run through my head, though I can only comprehend a few, most of them about Ariel. If she isn't dead, then she probably has plenty of food and supplies to last her with the careers. If she's dead... I don't know, but there is no use sitting around worrying.

It turns out, the flashlight is waterproof. I put my mask on to stick my head in the dark waters and flip on the flashlight to look around. The tunnel leads away to a few others I had passed. The floor of the tunnels is lined with seaweed, and crustaceans crawl through the mossy ground. I've found one source of food. That's _one _good thing.

I decide to stay in my air pocket...cave... it's my camp. I flash my light around to get a better look of my _domain_. Nothing out of the usual, except for a large hole in the ceiling. What could that be for? Sponsors? Breathing? Maybe both.

I lay my towel underneath the hold and use my backpack for a pillow and then lay down, staring up the hole. There isn't any light, just darkness. Unfortunately, there's no telling what time is, so I just relax and keep an eye open for anything or anyone that might come through the tunnels.

Time passes slowly as I wait out the rest of the day. The soft glow from the gem lights is making me drowsy.

"Stay awake," I tell myself. "Just stay awake."

The previous night floods through my head. I think I'm asleep because I see it as a dream, as real as it is. Ariel's words still ring in my head.

_"I really want you to kiss me again."_

I don't normally blush but I think I did that time when she said that. I tried to memorize everything I could about her: Her hazel eyes that always reminded me or fire because of the golden flare that shot out from the pupil. Her soft short hair; just looking at it made me want to run my fingers through it. I know she always loved that. Her skin was always so soft despite her constant swimming in the chlorinated pools and salty ocean. The contors and curves of her body under mine were tiny and nearly fragile. I've always seen her as fragile. She's absolutely stunning int he water, but on land, she's almost quite literally a _fish out of water._

There is a spark of hope in me for her now. This arena is filled with water, so maybe she'll do alright. She could win, go home, and be with her family...and maybe mine. The spark of hope is gone. What if somehow I won? Would I be able to live with that? I can't imagine losing her, especially in this way. The pain of this reality is almost too hard to think about, much less dream about.

My mind suddenly flashes to the morning when the stylists came in and practically drug Ariel out of my room.

_Their conversation is all about hair and nails and how excited they are about the Games._

_It makes me sick. Nonetheless, I am forced out of bed by one of the stylists, I can't even remember their names anymore. I'm given a simple pear of pants to wear, which is a relief that they didn't give me a hospital shift or something. They shove me down the hall, push me onto a ladder, and then some sort of current sticks me to the rungs as someone sticks me with a syringe, saying it's may tracking device._

_"Cause it would be so _tragic_ if you lost one of us, right?" I retort to the nurse. She narrows her eyes at me and shoots back a sickly sweet and _fake_ smile._

_On the way to the arena, I am dressed and prepared because apparently Angel and my stylist, Cozmic, _both_ slept in late. idiots._

_They dress me in a scuba suit, with two oxygen tanks and a mask with a communication system in it. There are also two propellars on the bottoms of the tanks._

_"For people who can't swim, and to increase speed" says one of the stylists._

_"Cause it would be so _tragic_ if they drowned," I say sarcastically. "Wouldn't that be deja vu? A bloodless game, full of quiet drownings. How uneventful for you people."_

_The stylist scowls at me, probably mentally putting down my name for the first-to-die poll. I shrug it off. I don't care if I'm rude to people right now. I'm pissed. I didn't get to say goodbye to Ariel or anything and she's in the Careers. I'm not. Nothing would stop Garnet from sticking me with a sword, or Aid slashing me to pieces with her knife skills._

_We finally get to the arena and I am put in the loading area. There's food, but I am only able to grab a bite of a roll before they shove me into the room with the tube that will take me up into the arena. Annie is there waiting for me. Guess I know where Finnick is._

_"I'm going to ask you again," she says, approaching me, twitching occasionally. "Why did you want me as a mentor?"_

_"For a couple of reasons," I say impatiently; this is not really the time to be asking this. "One, because it would have been better for Ariel to learn offense from the mentor who actually fought in the Games." Annie looks down. "And two, because you figured out how to survive without the careers, like I'm going to have to do."_

_Ariel looks up and give me one of her rare lopsided smiles, which disappears when she twitches._

_"I almost forgot," she continues. "Here. I got this from Ariel's room."_

_"You got-"_

_At first I wonder why the heck she was in Ariel's room but then I see her pull a small necklace out of her pocket. It's a shark tooth necklace with my name engraved on the back of the tooth. I almost laugh out loud at this. Is this what she wanted to give me for our Anniversary. I used to have a necklace like this as a child, but it broke and I never had one again. I'd told her numerous times how I love sharks, and how I missed having such a cool necklace._

_She remembered._

_"This can be your district token," says Annie, clipping it around my neck. "It took a while to pass through the examination, but it passed. One male from 3 had a necklace too. It lit up when you twisted the bulb at the end, but with further examimation, and a few tests, it was discovered that when you took the bulb off that the outlet it was attached too could deliver a very harmful shock if put in the right area of the body."_

_A taser. Smart kid, but too bad it got taken away._

_"Good luck, Mako," Annie says. "It looks like the odds are already in your favor."_

_The tube closes around me and I am taken out sideways to the vast watery arena_

The Capitol Anthem blares through the opening in the ceiling, causing me to jump and hit my head against it.

I'm awake now.

The gem lights start to glow more and then shoot out light into the middle of the cave. They all meet to form a holographic image a few feet away. I see both tributes from 3, and then the girl from 6.

Thank goodness. Ariel's alive!

The old man from 8 shows up, then both from 9, the girl from 10, and the boy from 11.

The anthem plays again, and the gem lights deplete and dim back down to their dull glow.

I can't stop smiling. She's alive, alive, alive.

However, all the careers are alive as well.

That kind of puts a damper on my day.

* * *

**A/N:** Haha, to think I started out with about 800 words and I maxed up to nearly 2000! I promised myself I wouldn't make you guys read another short boring chapter that seems like a filler. I also wanted to focus more on Mako since I haven't been giving him very large chapters. I wanna know, which do you guys like? Ariel, or Mako? You choose? I might make a poll about it with the other characters. Look for it on my profile! I love you guys!


	10. Aftermath

**READ FIRST**: The first part is back at the Capitol with Finnick and Annie watching the Games

* * *

**Finnick's POV**

Annie is asleep next to me as we lounge on the loveseat in out suite, watching the Games. The bloodbath is over, and she must have worn herself out yelling at the television screen. She has done that every year. That's why no one likes to watch the Games with her.

Except me of course. I stroke her soft red hair as I watch the aftermath of the bloodbath. The Careers are collecting supplies, which isn't very interesting, so they panel over to the little nine year old boy from District 5. I'm surprised he made it past the bloodbath, unlike his sister. She wasn't able to operate her gear correctly so the male tribute from District 1, Garnet I believe, did her in pretty quickly. The old man from 8 didn't last long. No surprise, but there is another grandfather in the arena who survived as well, District 7 I think. Johanna Mason must be boasting about how both of her tributes are still alive.

The District 5 boy, Scurry, pulls himself into one of the numerous caves the Gamemakers constructed and is sifting through his tiny bag with barely anything to call supplies.

With lack of excitement, the television panels to both tributes from District 12. They seem to be sticking together. The boy, who I think is around 20, is guiding his 14-year old sister into their own air pocketed cave.

"You alright, Rue?" he asks, taking his mask off. "Conserve air. Take your mask off."

The girl, Rue, does and whips her blond hair around. It's in a loose ponytail that falls down between the oxygen tanks on her back. She has her mother's eyes; that's for sure: Gray, and fierce.

"Did you grab anything, Cinna?" she asks, pulling her backpack over to her side as she sits against the dimly glowing wall. I nearly laugh out loud at her brother's name. Her parents aren't very creative with names. They named their son after their Games stylist? He must be proud to have a Capitol name. I smirk, but when Annie stirs on my shoulder, I calm my sense to laugh. The siblings go through their supplies and the television panels again to Mako.

Mako!

"Annie, Annie!" I shake her gently, but not gentle enough because she jumps up wildly and looks around through her matted bangs. "Annie, calm down. Look at the TV. It's Mako. They're showing Mako."

I pull her trembling body close to mine as she stares blankly at the television. Mako pulls himself up onto the cave floor, rips his mask off, and throws his backpack out of the way of the water. A few moments of catching his breath and he is inspecting his surroundings and supplies. I'm relieved to see he has a good bit of junk with him. He even has a shark prod, but he doesn't seem to know what it is.

What are they teaching in our schools anyway? Some District 4 boy he is. When I was four I learned what a shark prod was and he's fiddling with it like it's a new eating utensil. Did all Annie and I teach him just go in one ear and then fly out the other once he dove into the arena?

Maybe so…

"He seems to be doing…fine," Annie mumbles, picking at her fingernails. I gently smack her hand.

"Stop that, Annie," I softly scold her. She lays her head back on my shoulder and watches as the Games continue. They panel back to the Careers. They've already found a campsite and have begun looking through their treasure trove of supplies.

"Heh, Ariel has a harpoon gun," I say aloud. "This should be interesting."

* * *

_**ALRIGHT, back to the Games**_

**Ariel's POV**

We find a fairly large airpocket with a cave-like land structure and set up camp. The walls are lined with tiny stones that glow faintly, and the ceiling has a large hole in it, probably for smoke, but then again the only wood we have are the handles for spears and swords.

"So what supplies do we have," asks Garnet as he removes his mask and opens both of his personal backpacks. He pulls out a sleeping bag, two bottles of water, and matches. The other bag has crackers, some kind of ointment, and what looks like to be a pack of dynamite but I recognize them as the underwater flares that fishermen use back in District 4 when they go into underwater caves.

Well, we're in the right place to have them.

"I have dried fruit, a watch, a blade sharpener, some fishing hooks, and a pair of weird shoes," says Sapphire, sifting through her large bag. Aid puts aside her knives and pulls mostly water and food from her bags, but she also pulls out a pair of flippers. Scalpel has about half a dozen different spear head, but they all look like they are designed for fishing.

But that doesn't matter when you're looking to kill someone.

Finally, I search my bag and find a small tank of oxygen, probably worth about 15 minutes at the most. There's also a pair of goggles, a towel, and a large bottle of water. All of the previous supplies collectively are about a fourth of what we all collected at the Cornucopia after the bloodbath. This was just our personal stashes. We have tons of food, a tent, and numerous weapons. I have the only harpoon gun though, which I am clinging to for dear life.

The Capitol Anthem plays and the pictures of the dead tributes come and go through the light of the gems projected into the center of the cave, but I stop paying attention after it shows the girl from 6. Mako is alive, and that's all that matters.

"Wow," says Aid after the lights die down. "Both of 12 are still alive. That's a surprise."

"Well hey, the 74th year, both of 12 won," Sapphire points out.

"So messed up," says Scalpel. I sit up against the wall, and organize my bag in silence, while the rest of the careers contemplate the indignity of the "Star-crossed lovers" winning that year.

"We need to conserve what water we have," I finally say. Everyone looks at me like I'm stupid.

"Why, we have plenty of it," Sapphire says arrogantly.

"Look around," I say, motioning to the water lapping up the shore of the cave. "All of this is salt water. If you drink it, you'll be even more dehydrated. So just take enough to wet your throat for now until we find a way to get fresh water, if there is any."

There is silence for a moment, and then everyone slowly takes a sip from their own bottles. I take a small sip and swish it around my mouth and throat. It is a good relief from the salt water that is rolling off of my hair into my mouth.

"Let's rest up," says Garnet. "I'll take the first watch."

"No!" I snap; all eyes are on me. "I-I should take the first watch. I exerted the least amount of energy _swimming_. You guys should rest up, and I'll keep watch."

Hesitantly, everyone agrees. They set up the tent, which in retrospect is a waste because we are sheltered enough, and it's humid and warm enough as it is. But each to his own, so I don't protest.

Once everyone is asleep, I start to think about Mako, almost as if I can't think about him while everyone is awake; as it if is a taboo or something. What could he be doing right now?

Honestly, I struggle to stay awake, but I am just too nervous to let Garnet watch over me. Being the only adult in the group, he has some sort of vibe about him that makes me trust him, and be wary of his actions at the same time. Maybe Mako was right about him. Maybe-

"Hey, Fishy."

I look up to see Scalpel climbing out of the tent. Great, I have a nickname…

"Shift's over," he says quietly. "You can go to sleep now."

I nod and crawl over to the side of the tent, not inside. I grab a sleeping bag from the supplies, but I only lie on top of it. It's too warm to need _extra_ warmth. I prop my backpack underneath my head and make sure my oxygen tank is properly off my back and next to me before I relax. Surprisingly, I sleep soundly as Scalpel watches, but when I randomly wake up and see Garnet keeping watch, I don't fall back asleep again until Aid takes his place. Then, I'm out like a rock.

It is almost an instant that I wake back up to the sound of Garnet's voice.

"Wake up, Ariel," he says. "We're going hunting."

* * *

**A/N:** Although I only got 3 votes on my poll about adding small tidbits on Finnick's POV, I still got a unanimous YES, so that's what I did. I have a new poll up. Who's your favorite Tribute and/or Career? (since Mako's not a career) Thanks for sticking with me this far! I'm actually almost done with the rough draft of the entire story right now. I'm just revising the chapters as I type them up. See you the next chapter!


	11. Trigger

**Mako's POV**

I awake to the sound of a cannon shot echoing through the hole in the ceiling.

Now ten are dead, but who was that who just died and how? Were they a victim of the career pack, or the arena itself? Was it Ariel?

I sit up, only to realize I have a tiny package in my lap, covered by a silver parachute.

So the hole in the ceiling is for sponsors too… Smart. Inside the package, there is a black wrist watch with glow in the dark hands and numbers. It even shows how many days have gone past in the Games.

6:27 am, 2nd day. I'm thankful for the gift because time is unrecognizable in these blasted caves.

"Thanks Annie," I say, tilting my face up so the camera can get a good shot of my face, dripping with appreciation. I don't even consider mentioning Finnick because I know for a fact he wouldn't use our sponsor money on something as innocent as a waterproof watch. He would more than likely send me a trident or a belt of knives. Something lethal.

My stomach begins to growl and I chew on a small piece of beef. Ariel used to scold me for not eating enough. I'm suddenly thankful for my low appetite, but I worry for Ariel. She eats about three times her weight. Of course, being with the careers, she will probably have more than enough food.

The watch reads three minutes later than before. I'm not used to being awake this early. The fact that it is early in the morning ups the chances for two things: The previous death was caused by the careers, and if so, they probably have a watch or clock as well. In nearly every Games I've watched, the careers usually rose early or stayed out late to hunt for unsuspecting tributes.

One time, in the 98th Games, the careers took out everyone else, apart from the 12 that died in the bloodbath and their own team in a matter of three days. Then they all simply turned on eachother. The boy from 1, Coach, immediately killed both from two then the boy from 4, leaving just the girl from 1, Chanel. It was a pretty fierce battle, but ultimately, Coach simply overpowered Chanel once he had her on the ground. She didn't stand a chance after that. Needless to say, that year was a popular one.

I decide to explore the other tunnels and suit back up, making sure everything is tightly secured, and all my supplies is safe in the waterproof backpack. The sword hangs off my belt and the watch is securely on my wrist. The only other item I have out is the flashlight. Everything seems to be adjusted correctly so I slowly wade into the water and without making a big splash, plunge under, entering the first tunnel I see, not including the exit. The gem lights are dimmer than they are in the caves. The flashlight helps a lot.

I pick up some oysters that are hiding in the crevice of the rocky cave floor and stick them in the outermost pocket of my backpack. It won't get the rest of the supplies wet because there is already a collection of crabs in there too, though I'm not sure how I'm going to cook those. The oysters I can eat raw.

The tunnel leads to another air pocket, but there is no land, just air. I treed water for a while and conserve the oxygen in my tank by breathing in the air from the pocket.

A cannon goes off, and then shortly after that, a second one. It echoes through the hole in the ceiling.

12 of us are left. Half of us are dead. Maybe a career died, if I'm lucky.

Hopefully not _my_ career.

* * *

**Finnick's POV**

Annie laughs at the television.

"I told you that would make a good sponsor gift!" she says in my face. "Better than the trident you wanted to send him."

I cross my arms and sit back against the chair. We just sent Mako a watch. Annie almost started crying when I protested, but she does seem to be right. I still wish Mako had something other than that pathetic Cornucopian sword.

"If he had the trident he could do so much more," I mumble.

"But not tell the time," Annie retorts, laughing hysterically. "Admit it; I made the right decision this time."

I smile and nod my head. For once, Annie isn't twitching or shaking violently. She seems to be enjoying herself, even if we are watching the Games. I personally enjoy watching it, but she never got over watching her partner, Urchin being decapitated. Since then, the Games have never been something she could watch on her own. The last time she watched it by herself she nearly had a seizure from a panic attack as one of our tributes had her head cut off as well.

"Your tributes are doing well, Finnick," says Enobaria, the mentor from 2. Cashmere and Gloss are here as well. It's kind of a group viewing, I suppose. Enobaria takes a sip from her martini, her gold tipped teeth gleam. I wonder what it's like to have all your teeth filed to a point. It really makes her look frightening. Brutus must be elsewhere, because usually he is right there drinking with Enobaria.

"Thank you," I reply with a smile. Cashmere and Gloss are arguing about whether or not to send Sapphire some caffeine tablets since she nearly fell asleep keeping watch for the careers.

The television pans to the nine year old from District 5. He is dragging himself up onto a cave. Shortly after, a parachute drops in front of his face and he hastily unwraps it. It's some sort of paste which he sniffs, then precedes to lather all over his feet which are starting to turn red. It looks like jellyfish stings, but who am I to judge what the Gamemakers can and cannot do with the forces of nature and its inhabitants.

"That kid bugs me," says Enobaria, running her tongue across her teeth out of habit. "I wish someone would just kill him off. It's not like someone his age could possibly win."

"Well your twins aren't exactly mature either," says Cashmere, submitting the money for the caffeine tablets. "How old are they? Twelve?"

"Thirteen," Enobaria hisses baring her _fangs_. I hide a shiver. She creeps the living hell out of me. Annie starts jumping up and down and tugs at my arm.

"Ariel's on!" she squeals, and then sits back down completely still, eyes locked on the television screen. Everyone stares at her awkwardly, and then silently turn their attention to the shot of the careers. They have pulled themselves up into another cave. It's probably the largest one the Gamemakers constructed because the ceiling towers over then higher than any I've seen before.

"Great," Scalpel grunts, pulling a medium sized knife out of the large supply lining his belt. "This should be fun. Alright, everyone pick a spot and start searching for anyone that might be hiding."

Aid switches her spear to her left hand, Sapphire grips her trident tightly, Garnet, pulls out one of his large survival knives, and Ariel stands there, timidly clutching her harpoon gun. Enobaria sighs frustratingly.

"That girl you have there shouldn't have that harpoon gun, Finnick," she says to me. "She hasn't even used it yet! Scalpel would get better use out of it."

Just as we turn back to the television, there is a scream of pain and then Ariel panics. She watches in horror as Scalpel is grabbed from behind by the girl from District 11 and stabbed multiple times in the chest. Quickly, but not quick enough, Ariel pulls the trigger on her harpoon gun and the harpoon goes flying into the girl's skull. District 11's cannon fires, and like a shadow, the girl falls forward, taking Scalpel down with her. He is gasping and wheezing. The girl must have gotten him in the lungs. Aid drops her spear and rushes over, pushing the body off her brother.

"Scalpel!" she cries, holding Scalpel upright. "Scalpel, breathe."

He can't even talk he's hurt so badly, all he does is unhook his belt of knives and places it in Aid's lap. He mouths, "I'm sorry." And goes limp, falling into Aid's flat chest. The cannon fires and I look over at Enobaria's dumbfounded expression.

"Guess he won't get to use that harpoon after all, huh?" I say casually.

* * *

**A/N:** I appreciate all the reviews everyone :-) keep'em comin! But be honest, are you enjoying Finnick's POV. I probably won't put him in AS often as two chapters in a row like I just did but still. Thanks for stickin with me!


	12. Spawn of the Games

**Quick Note: **The part with Annie's POV is more about her story than anything, so don't be mad at me if it diverts from the plot.

* * *

**Ariel's POV**

I shakily pull my harpoon from the dead girl's head. Even though she has dark skin, it isn't dark enough to hide the blood flowing from her mouth and nose, which increases once my weapon is out of her head.

"Fast reflexes, Fishy," says Garnet.

"Not fast enough."

We all turn to Aid, who is still cradling Scalpel's limp body in her arms, multiple knife wounds in his chest and torso.

"That bitch came out of nowhere," says Garnet. "She blended with the wall."

The cave we are in is very dark. The gem-light-things don't even shine very brightly here.

"Wh-what," I stutter. "What do we do with the bodies?"

Closing her brother's lifeless eyes, Aid shrugs and says, "Maybe we need to bring them outside."

Garnet pulls the girl's body through the water while Aid clings to Scalpel's waist. Sapphire and I follow, our vision obscured by the blood leaking from both bodies.

Although the blood has washed off my harpoon and fingers, I still tremble. The first tribute I killed. She looked my age, even as she leaped from the shadows and attached Scalpel. But when I shot her, her frightened eyes… she looked like a child.

The outside opens up to us, the clear water distorting the light against the rocks. Garnet pushes away the girl's body and swims away from it, and we wait for Aid to let go of Scalpel. She is still for a long time, hovering in the water for a long time. She slowly lets go of his waist and watches as he slowly floats away.

She finally swims away a good distance before we turn back to see a submarine, which I doubt the other tributes know anything about. It pulls the bodies into its metal encasing, and propels out of sight. The closest thing to home, the submarine, and it is here to collect the spawn of these Games, death.

"Let's go back to camp," says Garnet through his mask. We follow him back and eat some of the food the girl had in her bag. She has a knife, which everyone says I should have since I was the one that killed her. I take it silently and stuff it in my belt. It is more like dagger, double edged and pointed at the end, but the handle is more that of a kitchen knife.

For the rest of the day there are no deaths. The booming of the Capitol anthem lets us know it is evening, that and Garnet's pocket watch.

The faces of all three dead tributes are projected by the light of the gems. First Scalpel's face appears, his hair still streaked with red dye. His green eyes still look mischievous and cunning, like his sister, and then he vanishes forever.

Next, the old man from District 7 that Sapphire found and killed this morning appears and disappears.

Finally, the girl that killed Scalpel, who apparently was from District 11 appears. She is actually really pretty with her hair, right down to the roots, braided along her scalp and down her neck. I think it is a common hairstyle in District 11. There is not much time to study her any further because her face is replaced by the Capitol seal and then the anthem plays again.

They're gone forever. It is very quiet, and even when Aid offers to take the first watch, her voice lacks that edge it normally has, despite her expressionless face.

I still avoid the tent and sleep outside. The sound of the water dripping from the ceiling lulls me to sleep.

_I dream of Scalpel being attacked and me shooting the girl, over and over. As soon as the girl falls, it is as if it rewinds and replays. I keep pulling the trigger, and the harpoon always hits the girl square in the forehead._

When I wake up, I see Aid is still watching. I might as well take the next shift.

"Hey, Aid," I whisper. "You can go to sleep now. I'll take over."

She doesn't look at me. Her puffy red eyes are fixed at the wall. She holds Scalpel's belt of knives tightly to her chest, running her thumb along one long blade.

"Aid?"

"Sure," she mutters, standing up. I have to fix this.

"Look, Aid, I'm sorry I couldn't save your brother in time. I tried, I just-"

"Save it, Fishy."

She picks up the backpack she was leaning against and goes over to the opposite side of the tent and lies with her back facing me.

I think I may have a potential enemy.

* * *

**Annie's POV**

Finnick is asleep now. I sit up in bed watching the late night recap of the Games. I know I'm not supposed to watch them alone, but I can't sleep, as usual. There hasn't been much action from Mako lately or they would have showed him. The careers, however, have already killed two people today. They lost one too. It was actually kind of funny to watch Enobaria blow up at the television. I guess Scalpel was one of the best fighters she had had in a long time, even since the 74th Games when her male tribute almost won. If it weren't for the muttations and the victor from 12's archery skills, he probably would have won.

I also remember that year when our boy, Swell, died in the bloodbath and we never heard the end of it. And then of course our girl, Aqua-Jewel, or A.J. as she liked to be called, was killed by a swarm of tracker jackers. That was not a good year for us.

Another thing that keeps me awake is the voices in my head. Yes, I have voices. I've had them ever since I won the Games. They are the voices of my fellow tributes in the arena, of my partner, before he was decapitated. My body goes into a sudden shock when the memory comes up and I start to twitch violently, uncontrollably. My twitching only reminds me more of how different I am from everyone else, how non-deserving of the victor's crown I am.

As I watch the tributes swim through the current arena I remember the arena I was in. My mind flashes back to it as I go into a seizure...

_There are five tributes left, two careers, the 6 girl, the 9 boy, and the 12 boy. I have not kept track of the deaths until now. I am hiding away, tired, hungry, and crazy. The desert provides very little protection. I have already been attacked by a snake, but thankfully I was able to smash its head with a rock._

_I am still sitting here, holding the bloody rock, in a fetal position, trying to staunch the constant voice of my dead fellow tribute, when I hear a loud rumble, then a crash, and the sound of rushing water brings me to my feet. I look behind me to see that the dam at the very end of the arena had completely burst, sending a sea of water into the desert of an arena. The boy from 9 is running towards me but we are both swept away by the rushing currents that stir up the sandy arena. I hold my breath for as long as I can until I can reach the surface. Once I am up I gulp in the air._

_As far as the eye can see is water, no more land, and just rushing water. The boy, who was at one point just in front of me, has hit the force field at the end of the arena and a few moments later the canon sounds. I can see another figure flailing madly in the current before being pulled under, whether by undertow or lack of swimming skills, I will never know. About a minute later, another canon sounds. I can only assume it was the tribute I had just seen. I turn up on my belly and float for a long time, trying to conserve energy. For a moment, I feel as if I am back in District 4, floating among the waves. The water plugs my ears and I can only hear my heartbeat. I don't even hear the other canons as they go off one by one._

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victor of the Sixty-Fourth Hunger Games, Annie Lamprey! I give you- the tribute of District 4!"_

_The last thing I remember, is being scooped up into the hovercraft and nearly clawing the eyes out of a nurse who is trying to clean me. I tell them about the voices, over and over, and they inject me with something that knocks me out._

"Annie, Annie! Come on, it's alright, calm down."

Finnick's warm hold on me and concerned voice brings me from my seizure and I bury my face into his bare chest, crying hysterically. I cry because of my nightmares, and I cry for our current tributes, in a similar nightmare of that I had to face.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't hate me for that. I really wanted to write a section for Annie. I may even start her own series, or someone else's. I never know until my creative juices start flowing.


	13. Fighter

**Mako's POV**

The outside of the caves is very open and spacious, but it's dark. My watch tells me it is around eleven at night. The moon above the surface barely lights the arena. But after 100 yards down, the moon is no longer seen, like we learned in school. Better not go too deep.

After a while of swimming out in the open I suddenly feel a sting on my foot, and then another. I look down to a horrifying sight.

Hundreds of jellyfish are swarming beneath me, and growing in numbers. I think they are coming from the trench below. I scramble to swim upward and away, but they are piling up, getting closer and closer. I switch on my propeller and head for the nearest tunnel.

Please have land. Please, please, please don't just be an air pocket.

I feel more and more stings as the jellyfish seem to follow me. They must be like the tracker jackers. I kick as much as my legs can bear, but the pain is unbearable. I reach the tunnel, but the jellyfish don't stop. Now in a smaller area, they pile towards me even faster. These aren't like the jellyfish back in the Districts. They don't follow the current.

They follow you.

My torso is starting to go numb as they sting further up my body. I can only swim with my arms now. Everything is starting to look fuzzy, but I can just barely see a cave coming up on my left. I scramble for it. My chest is starting to feel numb. It's getting hard to breathe. With the last bit of strength I have, I haul myself up onto the floor of the cave and collapse, hopefully a good distance from the water. I look around, the gem lights fuzzily dimming from my eyes. The last thing I see before I black out is a pair of bright green eyes approaching me

* * *

I awaken to the smell of something minty. My whole body aches. Everything starts to spin when I try to sit up straight.

"Lie back down," says a tiny voice. "Or you'll pass out again."

I reach for my sword, but it isn't there. I look and see its black blade gleam in the hands of the young boy from District 5. His shaggy, wet, red hair falls into his green eyes. Hundreds of freckles dot his nose and face.

"And don't more your legs. The medicine won't work," he says.

"Medicine?"

I look down. My scuba suit is zipped open with a sticky paste lathered on my chest, stomach and legs.

"What the-"

"I got it from a sponsor," the boy adds. "I got stung too, but not as bad as you."

I stare at him for a while.

"Why did you save me?" I ask him. "You could have easily let me die."

The boy whose name I now remember is Scurry, looks down and puts the sword to the side, still out of my reach.

"You didn't go with the careers," he whispers. "That was the coolest thing I've ever seen. You're like a rebel."

I laugh, leaning my head back.

"I guess you could say that." I stretch my neck. "So, it's Scurry?"

He nods timidly.

"Mako," I say. His eyes widen.

"Like the shark?" he says. He smiles from ear to ear when I nod.

"That's so cool!" he exclaims. "I hate my name. It makes me sound like a rodent, like a mouse or a rabbit."

"Of a fox," I add with a smile. The corners of Scurry's lips drop in a frown and he drops his head.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Fox," he mutters. "Yeah, it would make sense."

"I don't say anything else for a while. The drip drop of the cave makes the silence less awkward.

"So," I say slowly. "Do you want to be allies?"

Scurry snaps his head back up at me.

"Why do you want me for an ally?" he asks. "I got a 2 on my private session.

"So? My girlfriend got a 5 and she's a career."

"Girlfriend?" You're not related to her?"

"That would be a little weird wouldn't it?"

Scurry laughs a little and says, "Ok, allies."

* * *

**Finnick's POV**

"Haha, Finnick!" Brutus guffaws at me. "You're boy just teamed up with a nine-year-old! He's screwed for sure."

He's drunk yes, but he has a point. Mako teaming up with that boy might have just sealed his fate. That kid will only slow him down. Annie glares at Brutus.

"I think he'll do just fine," she says between twitches. "Did you see what he did with his propeller? That kid can move!"

True, the Scurry kid is smart for a nine-year-old, but he is still young and naïve. He probably won't last much longer. Enobaria wrenches the liquor bottle from Brutus' grip, telling him he's had enough.

"He's not nearly as bad as Abernathy though," adds Cashmere, drinking her own mixed beverage. Gloss rolls his eyes and sips on his water.

"I'm still surprised that kid made it and his sister didn't make it past the bloodbath," says Annie quietly. "She seemed like such a fighter."

But it isn't enough just to be a fighter is it? You have to be a killer too.

* * *

**A/N:** I underestimated how small my rough draft was until I typed it up. Sorry this chapter was so short.


	14. Boiling

Quick note:

I put both Ariel and Mako's perspectives into one chapter this time because they were both short. Don't hate me! Just enjoy the story.

* * *

**Ariel's POV**

"Hey, Fishy, get up. We're going hunting again."

The sound of Garnet's voice makes my skin crawl more and more. I let myself wake up for a minute then I pop my back as I sit up. Garnet is already suited up with his huge machetes lining his belt. Sapphire and Aid are swiftly getting ready, faster than me that's for sure. I pack my bag and get my harpoon gun ready. I also have the girl from 7's dagger in my belt, though there's not much good in that other than a utensil or close combat, which I plan to avoid. After a bite of breakfast, we set off to find more victims, well they do. I've been a great pack mule lately.

Through our whole hunt my mind is completely elsewhere. I think of Mako and wonder where he is. Has he made any allies or is he cooped up in a cave all by himself? Is he thinking of me or-

"Hey, Fishy, keep up," says Sapphire. "I thought you were the_ fast _swimmer!"  
"Sorry," I mumble, swimming a bit faster. Aid glares at me as I pass her, and then she rolls her eyes and switches her knife to her other hand. I think she's left handed.

We don't find any tributes or hear any cannons by the time we are back at camp, but Sapphire manages to catch a few fish.

"Now the matter of cooking them…" I didn't consider the lack of wood.

"We have more than enough spears we aren't using," says Sapphire. "Break off the heads and use the staff to burn Father, don't you have matches?"

Garnet nods, pulls them out, and hands them to me. I advise that we let the spears dry first while we sleep. I take the first shirt of keeping watch. Naturally, no faces appear in the sky. That means the Gamemakers will probably bring something out tomorrow to ensure entertainment for their dear Capitol.

I look over at Aid, fast asleep. It's understandable that she would blame me for Scalpel's death, but there was nothing I could do. He was doomed before any of us could react.

"My turn Fishy."

I look up to see Sapphire carefully zipping the tent flap closed. I sigh and hold my annoyance in as I crawl over to my sleeping bag next to the tent and lie on my back. The noise of Sapphire tapping her trident on the cave floor makes me flinch every time, the metallic _clink, clank, clink, clank _keeping me awake. As soon as everything quiets down and I think I can sleep, I turn to see who is keeping watch.

It's Aid, sharpening her knives, all twelve of them, and after she finishes each one, she blows dust off the blade and shoots me a short glare.

Target locked.

I don't sleep the rest of the night.

"Hey, Fishy, breakfast time."

I automatically get up and go over to the broken spears and start lighting a match.

"Did you sleep at all?" asks Garnet. "You got up so fast and… you look like hell."

Don't we all, Garnet, is what I wish I could say, but instead I shrug and try to get the flame bigger.

"She's just paranoid that I'll try to kill her," Aid smirks. She's right though. I can't stop thinking of her bright, green, cat-like eyes glaring at me with those knives scattered around her.

I finally get the fire going and skin the fish before propping them up over the fire.

"What do you think the Gamemakers will pull out to ensure bloodshed?" ask, trying to sound casual. "Since no one died yesterday, I mean."

"You really think they would do something just after one day?" asks Sapphire. I nod and continue rotating the fish.

They end up burned, but everyone fails to realize it is better burnt than undercooked. After everyone eats, we pack up again to hunt for more tributes. I hope we don't find Mako.

* * *

**Mako's POV**

"My sister died in the bloodbath," says Scurry. "I didn't see it. But everything is official once you see their faces in the sky."

"Well the sky isn't really visible in these caves," I add. "Now it's the gem lights."

"Gem lights?"

"Yea."

Scurry looks around at the lights that glow dimly in our modest cave. The lights appear to breathe as they brighten, and then dim, and then brighten again, making Scurry's eyes seem just a bit brighter. He looks down and fiddles with a bowl he had in his pack.

"My aunt was in the Games," he says. "Sixteen years ago."

I raise my eyebrow at his random subject change.

"What was her name?" I ask.

"Delta, but hardly anyone remembers her because that year had two victors. She even made it to the last four."

Oh yea, _that_ year. I was only two then, but I've seen multiple reruns. My brain suddenly clicks as the puzzle pieces come together. Scurry's fiery red hair and sharp features...

"Your _aunt _was Foxface?" I ask, mouth wide open.

"Delta!" snaps Scurry. "Her name was Delta! Ever since that Katniss girl started calling her that, everyone has referred to her as _that_, even people from our district. It is so annoying!" He looks down. "She could have won too. She was the smartest. Smarter than Everdeen. And definitely smarter than that Mellark kid."

It's quiet for a while, other than the _drip, drop_ of the moist cave walls.

"I wish I could have met her," Scurry whispers.

"I'm sorry," I say. He nods. Things are mostly quiet for the first half of the day. Scurry and I gather lots of shellfish, and while doing so we hear a canon. Every time I hear that cursed noise a new fear that the love of my life is dead shivers its way up my spine and sticks into the back of my head.

"If someone died a while ago," says Scurry. "Do you think the Gamemakers will put anything in the arena or do anything to it?"

I shrug.

"It's just one death," I reply. "Who knows how long it will take for them to _cook_ up something."

There is this lovely little thing called irony. Maybe you've heard of it.

Beads of sweat rapidly form on my forehead, quickly dripping down the side of my face. Around me, the previously teal gem-lights brighten and change into a blood red color. Progressively and swiftly, it starts to get hotter and hotter. Oh har har, the Gamemakers are _hilarious_!

"Shit," I cry, my feet starting to burn. "Scurry, get in the water!"

The little boy doesn't hesitate to get his gear on and then dive into the tunnel, which in retrospect is not a good idea, but I'll lecture him later. I plunge in after him, almost sighing in relief at the cold water enveloping me in a cuccoon of chills.

"Everything alright with you?" I ask. Scurry nods and gives me the OK sign. He suddenly stiffens and frantically snaps through his mask, "I didn't do it! It wasn't me!"

I'm about to ask why he is freaking out until the water around me starts to heat up too.

"Swim!" I yell instinctively, switching on my propellers. "Swim, Scurry!"  
As soon as the propellers start up, I take off faster than I had expected. I am swimming as hard as I can, but most of my speed is coming from the propellers. Scurry speeds up as well, easily keeping up with me, but the water is boiling behind us and my feet are starting to burn again.

"What's going on?" I ask, motioning to the propellers.

"I rigged them to go faster!"

Oh, right. District 5 is construction and transportation. They probably deal with propellers all the time. I'll have to thank him later for all the great fishing boats we have back in 4.

I can see the end of the cave. Light pours into the mouth of the tunnel and my feet are starting to blister. With one final _whoosh_, Scurry and I burst from the boiling cave and into the open water.

The heat must only go as far as the mouths of the caves because the water is much cooler out here.

Further below us, another tribute furiously swims out of the cave, bleeding profusely. She is barely out, screaming for her life when a pack of barracuda swarm and surround her. The silvery fish completely block the girl from view as her blood curdling screams and fury of bubbles rush up between Scurry and me. Blood spurts through the gaps of barracuda and the screams die down, only to be replaced by the sound of her cannon.

I tell Scurry to look away just as the fish disperse revealing the horrifying corpse, which even when the submarine comes to collect it, is still bored into my mind forever. Shreds of skin flapping off the bone, and blood filling the scuba mask. I know it wasn't Ariel, but what if had been her. I try to push the thought away as Scurry brings me back to reality.

"Is she gone?" he asks.

"Yea."

"Well, someone else is here."

I follow Scurry's gaze towards the opening of another cave and he's right.

The career pack is coming right for us.

* * *

**A/N:** So, a while back, someone said that a chapter with more than one POV was too confusing, well I'm breaking my little rule, simply because of length issues. When I was writing the rough draft I didnt' estimate the size of each chapters beause the notebook I was writing them in was regrettibly small compared to a microsoft word page so...hope you enjoyed it anyway! Hope it wasn't confusing or anything.


	15. Betrayal

**Ariel's POV**

Oh no. Oh god, no. Mako is right there! Right there in the open. Why does he have the District 5 boy with him, isn't he, like, 9?

"Hey guys, looks like we found our deserter," says Aid, drawing two knives from her belt and grinning devilishly behind her mask, eyes flashing with bloodlust. "Let's teach him a lesson. Time to have some fun!"

And to get revenge.

No, please no. Anyone but him. I know for a fact Aid will want to finish Mako off herself just to get back at me for letting her brother die. I am frozen for a moment. I don't know what to do. But my fellow careers know what to do, and they aren't frozen. Aid has the flippers so she is far ahead of everyone, but Garnet has powerful legs, and Sapphire is just hydrodynamic with the wetsuit pushing in her curves. She also inherited her father's lower body strength, or at least learned from him.

"Ariel," she calls to me, stopping for a moment. Aid yells back to leave me, and Sapphire catches on quickly. I snap out of it and follow closely behind them. But what am I going to do? I can't let them kill Mako. I just can't. But what will happen once they see me defending him?

I clutch my harpoon gun frozen once again with fear. I'm such a coward. Aid doesn't attack Mako though; she takes a swipe at the little boy with him with her right hand, but the kid is fast. He shoots upward and away from Aid, who simply follows him. His propellers are fast, but she's faster. It has become an underwater dance; figure-eights, loopty-loops. District 5 and Aid look like they are in some sort of choreographed routine, but I have to rip my eyes from them.

Meanwhile, Garnet attacks Mako while Sapphire swims up to assist Aid, not like she needs any help. I still have no idea what to do. My arms are like stone, clutching my harpoon gun to my chest.

Suddenly, I hear a metallic _pop, _followed by another one, and I see that Aid has finally caught up with District 5 and done her signature move: She punctured a hole in each oxygen tank. The boy starts to panic and shoots upwards again, towards the surface of the water.

No, that's too easy. He's going for air, but the Gamemakers couldn't have made it that-

_Zap!_

The boy hits the surface, hoping for air, but instead a huge pulse sends Aid and Sapphire swirling downward as if they are caught in the crashing of a wave. The boy had hit the force field. A cannon goes off and it's too late for him. Garnet and Mako look up from their fight to see District 5's dark, fried corpse float lifelessly through the water. Mako then takes advantage of this short moment of rest and kicks Garnet in the chest, a cheap shot, but then again, there aren't really any rules in the Games. Just like the little boy did, Mako speeds away quickly than any of us careers could, even me.

"Get…him!" Garnet gasps, the wind obviously knocked out of him. Aid goes down to assist Garnet while Sapphire takes off after Mako.

And like I said before: She's fast.

"No!" I scream. My muscles are finally moving. I swim after Sapphire and grab her arm with my free hand, trying to pull her back.

"Let go, you traitor!" she demands, punching me in the gut. Even though water slows everyone's movements, it still hurts. I grab her again and throw her behind me. Her trident is useless in close combat. But she is still strong, stronger than me, that is for sure. We wrestle around in the water. I grab her hair and she pulls at my mask, leaving me maskless for a moment. Her grip moves up the shaft of her trident to stab me, but I manage to kick it out of her hand. Then she gets a hold of my shoulders and pins me against the stone walls, near the mouth of a cave. At the same time, she catches the sinking trident in her ankes and brings it back up to her grasp.

"I knew you would never make it as a career," she says, sneering through her mask. She holds my neck against the wall, cutting off my air supply and positions her trident at my chest. Out of sheer desperation, I pull the trigger on my harpoon gun, and before Sapphire can react, the harpoon lodges deep into her stomach. She screams and thrashes back, dropping her trident.

"You- bitch," she screams through coughs, gasping and hacking up blood. It collects quickly and fills up her mask. I let go of the harpoon gun and turn my head, which still doesn't take away the sickening gargle filled noise as Sapphire drowns in her own blood.

"Sapphire!" Garnet cries. He and Aid are both headed my way when someone firmly grabs my wrist and pulls me along.

"We have to get out of here," says Mako, towing me along. The last thing I see before I am pulled into the tunnel is Garnet cradling his daughter in his arms.

"Sapphire, no! My baby! No! My baby girl!"

And then I hear her cannon.

After a few minutes of weaving through the tunnels, we find safe to say neither Garnet nor Aid are stalking us- yet. Mako and I all but drag ourselves onto the floor of a moist cave, ripping our masks off to breathe the free air, well, relatively free. Mako sits up before I do and rubs my back while I lie face down, watching the gems glow beneath me.

"You ok, Ariel?" he whispers between breaths. As soon as I sit up, Mako pulls me over and wraps his arms around me.

"So many times I thought you were dead," he says, burying his face in my damp hair. "Every day I heard a cannon I would be afraid until I didn't see your face at night. And even then I was scared."

I hold him tighter and whisper, "So was I."

It feels like forever that we are in each other's arms. We only pull apart when we jump at the deafening sound of the Capitol Anthem. We watch as the faces of all four tributes appear on the projected gem light. First is Sapphire, so beautiful with her dry golden hair and blood free face, but her image is replaced by the boy from District 5.

"Scurry," Mako mutters flatly. "He saved my life."

Horrified, I look back at the green-eyed boy with freckles just about everywhere on his face. His hair is messy and sticks out everywhere, which makes him seem even more innocent. I wonder how many times it took his mother to flatten the half a dozen cow licks back at his home. But I don't have time to ponder this any longer because his face is gone forever and the other two dead tributes come and go.

The girl from 6 and the girl from 7. They don't really leave a lasting impression on me.

"So who's left?" I ask.

"Garnet, Aid, girl from 8, boy from 10, and both from 12."

"Both?"

"Yea, that's eight. They'll be interviewing our families back home."

"Wonder what they will say. Heaven knows if my mom and Aunt Sandy will even say. They both hate cameras."

Mako laughs once and pulls me closer to him again.

"I know," he says. I can hear the smile in his voice, but there is also an edge of sadness. Maybe it is because I mentioned my mother. His mother died shortly after I met him of a skin illness that we often get back home from two much sun exposure, but apparently hers was genetic. She was a lovely woman, really. I wish I could have known her longer. I fall asleep in Mako's arms, wondering if I will ever get to see my own mother again.

* * *

**A/N**: Hey, I finished a chapter with one character's POV! Woot woot! I have a new poll out that you should check out. Who do you think will win? Mako? Ariel? Both? Or _neither_?

Reviews are encouraged and appreciated, but not enfored; just enjoy the story!


	16. Encounter

**Mako's POV**

Ariel and I wake to the sound of a canon but for the first time, I am not afraid. Ariel is safe in my arms and we are alone.

But then I remember we are still in the Hunger Games and that we are truly never alone, not with all the cameras around.

"What food do we have?" asks Ariel, rummaging through her bag. "I have a little water left, and some crackers. Um- oh! And a pack of dried fruit. You?"

I pull out the half eaten dried beef and we both start laughing at the sight of her stash compared to mine.

"I mostly ate the shellfish," I say. She nods and another canon goes off.

"Is it too much to hope that both of those cannons were Garnet and Aid?" I ask. Ariel looks down with a glum expression.

"What?"

"I killed Sapphire," she says. "And I let Scalpel die. I'm pretty much public enemy number one with the careers."

She tears up a little and lowers her head even more. I put my arm around her and give her shoulder a little squeeze, hoping she'll snap out of it for the cameras. Tears don't get you sponsors. We stay still for a while before I speak again.

"We should probably move if we don't want Garnet or Aid to find us sitting around."

So we pack up what supplies we have and enter the tunnels once more. My flashlight still works, whenever I shake it at least. My oxygen, I've just now noticed, is a little over half gone in the remaining tank. A short glimpse at Ariel's oxygen meter and it is dangerously close to the red area indicating empty. Did the careers hunt all their oxygen away?

Idiots.

Normally swimming through silent waters is peaceful, relaxing. Not here. Not in the Games were anything from collapsing caves to heat sensing sharks lie in wait for you to just trigger a trap. Here paranoia is an understatement.

"Mako?"

I turn to Ariel who is pointing at an air pocket ahead.

"Let's rest there," she says. I grab her hand and we swim to the cave. It is a good distance from the last cave and there is no way to leave a trail so even if Garnet or Aid is looking for us, it will be extremely difficult to find us.

I crawl onto the shore of the cave and just as I am pulling Ariel up, I hear the "shing" of a sword being pulled from its sheath, and a clicking sound that is similar to that of a gun. I am as still as possible, but my eyes rise to see the blade of a sword and the point of a harpoon in my face. Now I realize Garnet and Aid are the least of our problems.

"Get out!" says the boy from 12, trying to sound harsh, but truly he is failing. "You and your girlfriend!"

By now, Ariel has helped herself up and is staring down the barrel of the harpoon gun.

"Hey, that's mine!" she says.

"Ariel, hush!" I hiss

"Yea, listen to your boyfriend," says the girl from 12. Her grey eyes are hard and steely in the dim light, and her blonde hair stands out against the darkness.

"Get out now or we will kill you," says the boy. I squeeze Ariel's hand. Out of reassurance or my own fear I don't know.

"Listen," I say. "We mean no harm. We're just-"

"Ha! Yea right!" the girl laughs. "A couple of careers like you? I bet you would tear us up. Especially this bitch."

"Rue, watch your mouth!" says the boy. "Remember what dad said."

"Dad's not here, Cinna," Rue retorts. "Plus I'm sure fowl language isn't-"

"Ok!" Ariel yells. "This is ridiculous! It's a miracle you two have lasted this long, because you can't get along for two seconds it seems."

Suddenly the Capitol Anthem blares and then the faces of the girl from 8, and the boy from 10 come and go, followed by the seal.

"That's fantastic," Rue mutters. "4 careers are still alive."

"2," I say. Rue turns to me with a fire in her eyes.

"I'm not a career anymore," says Ariel. "And Mako was never one to begin with."

Rue and Cinna exchange glances, but before they say anything more, Plutarch Heavesbea's voice booms through the hole in the ceiling.

"Congradulations for making it this far, tributes! It's time to hold the Feast! And you don't want to miss this one!"

We all pause and listen to the place and time of the Feast.

"And don't hold your breath for another opportunity like this! May the odds be ever in your favor!"

His voice disappears in a burst of static that hurts my ears.

"Well it's obvious that whatever will be there will help us breathe," says Cinna. "Probably extra oxygen tanks."

"Then let's kill these two. There will be more for us," says Rue, lifting up the harpoon gun to Ariel's face again.

"Look, we'll leave if you want. But we could make a good team. And-"

"It's way too late for that," Rue interrupts me. "And I don't trust her." She motions towards Ariel. "Cinna, let's just kill them and get it over with. We can continue with our plan and tough it out."

"What plan?" Ariel asks a bit too casually.

"You would love to know, wouldn't you, fish-girl?"

"Don't. Call. Me. That!"

"Or what, you'll splash me?"

"You little coal burn brat!"  
Rue's finger twitches at the trigger.

"Rue, stop." Cinna looks back at me with a soft but alert gaze. "Our plan was is we both made it to the last two, we would just let the Gamemakers choose which victor they wanted. We wouldn't kill each other. They would have to do it for us."

I raise my eyebrows at them.

"Noble plan," I say.

"Why don't you just threaten suicide like your parents?" Ariel says sharply.

"You know we can't do that, fish-girl," Rue snaps. "The last 'couple' that did that failed remember?"

I do remember. The 90th Hunger games, the couple from 10 made it to the end together and threatened to jump off the side of a cliff together if they didn't let both of them win. Only the ground collapsed beneath the girl, a movement produced by the Gamemakers no doubt, and she fell to her death, leaving her fellow tribute to claim the crown. I don't think anyone has tried it since.

"So are you going to kill us?" I ask calmly. As soon as I see Rue's lips start to form the word "yes", a package drops down from the hole. We all stare at it for a while.

"Who's it for?"

"Probably fish-girl and her boy toy."

"Who's going to check?"

"Fish-girl, go check to see who it's for," says Rue, probing Ariel towards the package. Ariel kneels down and carefully lifts the silver parachute off and opens the package.

"Well," says Cinna. "Who's it for?"

Ariel doesn't say anything. She pulls off what appears to be a tag and holds it up for us to read.

"From Finnick Odair," Rue reads aloud. "To 12."

* * *

**Finnick's POV**

Ariel has just opened the gift when Katniss Mellark bursts through the door in our viewing room, face red with rage.

"You can't do that!" she snaps, pointing at me accusingly. "Sending my children a gift. That's a bribe to keep my tributes from killing yours. There has to be some rule against that!"

I lean back in the love seat, arm tightly around Annie's shoulders.

"Look, Fire girl," I say. "There's no point in sweating over it now. They have the gift and it will be their choice whether to take the gift in the way it was intended, or kill my tributes anyway. In a way, it's a win-win situation for you."

Katniss' tired eyes flare at me and her jaw clenches.

"This is ridiculous," she mutters under her breath, storming out of the room. Annie suddenly clamps her hands over her ears and scrunches up with her knees to her chest. She must be hearing the voices again. I wrap my arms tightly around her and wait for the voices to stop. Once she comes back, she looks up at me with her big green eyes.

"Do you think it was a good idea?" she asks. "Sending 12 that bribe basket?"

I shrug and kiss her forehead, covered with matted brown hair.

"It's worth a try, babe," I whisper. "We have to keep our love birds alive."

I am about to say, "Think about it if you and I were in the arena together." But then I restrain myself. That is about the worst example I can think of. Annie is already damaged enough by the Games, replaying anything in her head would leave me with even more guilt.

So I shut my mouth and continue to watch the Games.

* * *

**A/N:** *fangasm* Mockingjay is out! Woot woot! I finished it yesterday and bawled my eyes out afterwards. Yes for those who have read it, my information is now inacurate, such as District 2's faction and other stuff, but oh well. Can't change it now. I thoroughly enjoyed Mockingjay and I hope you enjoy that and this chapter. Thanks for sticking with me guys.


	17. Banquet for Breath

**Ariel's POV**

"Our mentors sent _you _a gift?" I protest. "Is that even legal?"

I then think about how stupid that was when remembering the 74th Games when District 11 sent Katniss Everdeen bread for being with their girl tribute while she died.

"Must be or it wouldn't be here," says Cinna. "What is it?"

I pull the basket into my lap and examine the contents. It's filled with food, and two medium sized bottles of water.

"A peace offering," says Mako. "Wow, didn't think we would have the sponsors for this."

"I didn't think Finnick would use our sponsor money for another District instead of letting us fight them off ourselves," I add.

"And it's more like a bribe," Rue mutters. "This gift in exchange for your lives. I bet you can't even fight. Not you at least." She nudges her head my way.

"Well this will make the record books," Mako continues. "So what will you do?"

Mako is surprisingly calm through this whole dilemma. My heart is about to pound out of my chest. I have a flimsy knife and Mako couldn't possibly pull his sword out before Rue pulled the trigger. Rue still looks determined to stick me with what used to be my harpoon gun. Cinna's face contorts with conflicting thoughts.

"It's not like they can take it back," says Rue. "Let's just kill them and keep the gift."

"As much as that might be the smart idea," Cinna says quietly. "It's not the right idea."

Rue stares at her brother in desperation.

"Cinna," she whines. "This is no time to develop a soft spot for the enemy! That's how dad almost lost!"

"But that's how mom _won_," Cinna shoots back. I manage to make it back to Mako's side and take a hold of his hand. I try to hide how scared I am, but I think Mako can tell nonetheless.

"We're letting you go this time," says Cinna.  
"What?"

"Rue hush." He turns to us. "If we see you again, we _will_ kill you."

I nod and say, "Thank you." Then Mako pulls me along and back into the water.

We are back in the tunnels and I am exhausted.

"We need to find another cave," I say. "I'm really tired."

Mako takes my hand and pulls me along, looking for a new campsite.

We find another cave, but it's really small. If we want to lie down, Mako and I will have to get really close.

I don't mind that at all.

Mako lays out the sleeping bag and as he leans forward I notice something hanging from his neck. It can't possibly be-

"The necklace!" I say. "How did you get it?"

Mako looks down at the shark tooth and smiles.

"Annie found it in your room," he says. "It has my name on the back of the tooth so she gave it to me as my District token."

"She went into my room?" I gape at him. "Why… never mind."

I know it is pointless to question Annie's logic, if you can even call it logic. We both crawl on top of the sleeping bag that Mako unzipped all the way since there is enough heat in the humid cave. For once I feel truly safe in his arms. He says it is midnight and he will have to get up early to get the feast.

"You're not going," he adds as he plays with my salt crusted hair. I sit up, not ready to go down without a fight.

"Why not?"

"Your oxygen level is really low," he continues. "It probably won't last more than half an hour and the feast could last hours."

"You just don't want me to go out and fight," I retort, flicking his forehead with my index finger which I know he hates.

"I don't want to lose you again."

"You don't want to lose me _yet_."

"I don't want to lose you at all!"

His voice has risen to a shout, but then he huffs out a sigh of frustrasion and lies back down.

"You're not going, Ariel," he says. "Now go to sleep."

I lie down quietly and hold his hand. He squeezes my own and then rolls over and pulls me in close, pressing our foreheads together.

"I love you," he whispers.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Mako's POV**

I carefully slip out of Ariel's arms. She is fast asleep, has always been a heavy sleeper.

6:00 am.

The Feast starts in half an hour. I have an hour of oxygen left. I need to get in and out fast.

Everything I need is packed and there is enough food left for Ariel to last about a day if I don't make it back. I hope I do.

One last glance at Ariel sleeping peacefully, occasionally mumbling inane babble in her sleep and I submerge myself under the dark waters and flip on my flashlight.

Swimming has always been a great time to think. A great time to plan. What would happen if Ariel and I both make it to the end? Never in a million years would I fight her. I can't even imagine it.

Maybe we could use District 12's plan. Just let the arena take one of us out. It might be slow, but it would be better than killing each other.

I reach the mouth of the cave, and look at my watch.

6:15.

I'm making good time. I just have to wait, now. Off on the other side of the wall I see another tribute emerge from the cave. They're tiny so it can't be Garnet. Maybe it's Aid, or Rue. No, Cinna seems like the protective type. He wouldn't let his little sister come to the Feast. Just as I wouldn't let Ariel come.

From above, a small container sinks into the middle of the arena, in the same spot as the cornucopia once floated but somehow disappeared. It opens up and dozens of oxygen tanks appear in the artificial bubbles and suspend, waiting for a taker.

Might as well get it while it's hot. I switch on my propellers and take off towards the Feast. I'm there before anyone else and I am able to quickly grab an oxygen tank.

Thank you, Scurry.

"Not so fast," a sing-songy, cat-like voice rings out. I turn to see Aid, knives drawn, speeding my way with her flippers peddling behind her.

Get in, get out. That was the plan! But I can't lead her to Ariel. Unfortunately, during the time I am contemplating an escape plan, Aid is practically on top of me. She slashes, her green eyes bearing a wild look through her mask. There's something off about her. She seems… lost… unhinged, something.

"How about I let you die like Fishy let my brother die!" she screams between slashes. I can't help but think Ariel is "Fishy". I continue to swim backwards to avoid her razor sharp blades. In the distance, Cinna swims out of a cave and towards the treasure of tanks. He is just about to grab a large tank when Garnet sneaks up from behind and sticks what must have been Sapphire's trident into the back of Cinna's neck.

The cannon fires immediately.

My attention is diverted back to Aid, who is wearing me out, still slashing and stabbing madly, grunting and squealing as she advances. She catches my stomach and a searing pain cuts across my skin. It's not deep, but it still hurts, and it's bleeding. My sword can't do much at this point, with Aid moving around so nimbly. I try to see through the blood concentrated water.

Garnet is gone, and Cinna's body is still leaking blood, waiting to be collected by a submarine. Why haven't they come for his body yet?

It doesn't take long to figure out why. Out of the trench below, there is a rumble, and then a great white shark shoots from the abyss.

Oh, why now? Why put a shark in now? And here I am bleeding into its line of scent. It doesn't hesitate to immediately start circling Aid and me. I now remember the prod thing that I had in my bag from the Cornucopia was a rod that people in my District used to repel sharks. Convenient that I left it back at the cave.

Damn it.

Aid whips around and cuts a huge hole in my oxygen tank. Now I look like a bleeding distressed fish with the bubbles spewing everywhere. The shark hones in on me and starts charging. In a quick and desperate move, I switch on my propellers once more, and shoot upward at the last second. There is a sickening crunch, a blood curdling scream, and then thousands of tiny bubbles fill the water from beneath. I have successfully dodged the shark's powerful attack.

But Aid did not.

She squirms painfully in the shark's teeth. But her movement just tears her skin even more, dispersing blood into the water. She punches the shark in the nose and gills, which is supposed to work, but this is a shark from the labs of the Capitol. And the audience always wants a show.

Aid starts to sob loudly in pain as she struggles against the shark's powerful jaws. Her entire midsection is swallowed up in his mouth, only her chest up and thighs down protrude from the teeth. She starts desperately stabbing it anywhere and everywhere, the gills, mouth, nose, eyes. But it holds fast, even clenching down harder. Aid's high pitched screams are unbearable.

"Help me!" she cries, reaching out to me. "Just kill me!"

I suddenly feel for her. What would I do if this was Ariel? I wouldn't have moved out of the way in the first place, but that is beside the point. Out of pity, I swim down right above the shark, pull Aid's head back by her short choppy hair, and run my sword through her throat.

I cannot see if her final expression is pain or gratitude because the blood completely obscures my vision. The canon goes off, and I switch the propellers on again, speeding away as the shark releases Aid's body and retreats into the trench as it called back by its master.

A quick look at my oxygen tank meter and I rip the useless hunk of metal off my back, quickly replacing it with one of the spoils of the Feast. Once it is on I take a deep breath and then head back for the caves.

Ariel is probably awake by now.

* * *

**A/N: **I missed you guys! I've missed writing this story, and I've finally been able to add more. I am seriously thinking about making a sort of a sequel after this one. Should I?


	18. Worst Nightmare

**Ariel's POV**

I've been awake for a while now. I was going to follow Mako, but once I saw how low my oxygen level was, I had no choice but to stay and wait out the Feast. The drip drop of the cave is somewhat comforting, but it's also eerie in a way. And once a canon goes off, I panic.

"He's not dead," I keep telling myself. "He's not dead. Not dead. Not, not, _not_ dead."

I must sound hysterical to the audience, but then again, why would they be watching me? I'm not exciting. The Feast is what really has their attention. I'm merely curled up against the cave wall with my knees tucked up under my chin. My lips are so dry from the salt that it hurts and my hair falls stiff around my face. I wonder if the blue streaks are still there. A few minutes later, a second canon echoes off the walls.

"That wasn't him," I whisper, shutting my eyes tightly. The thought of Mako against Garnet, or even Aid… It sends shivers up my spine. Garnet is a death machine with those huge survival knives and machetes. And after Aid took up her brother's knives instead of that bulky spear, she's been twice as deadly since she can fight with both of her hands now, and she has flippers so she's fast.

I don't know how good Cinna and Rue are with our weapons, but I wouldn't trust Rue if my life depended on it. Cinna seems like someone who I could get along with back in District 4. He's pretty handsome too, and Rue is beautiful with her long blonde hair, but she would stab me in the back in a second. I know it.

If Mako survives this, he's going to win. He's a fighter, I know he is. I've never been a contender in these Games. I'm weak. I've been relying on _someone_ through this entire… week? Two weeks? How long have I been here?

I haven't heard another canon for a while, so only two people are dead. It's not too much to hope that Cinna and/or Rue are already dead right? That way we won't have to kill them later. I rest my forehead to my knees for a moment and then raise my face towards the ceiling.

"Is it too much to ask for Chap Stick?" I say quietly, hoping someone can hear me; after a few minutes I say, "I suppose so."

My voice echoes for a short moment, then all falls silent again. I think about the little boy that Mako allied with, Scurry. I fight back tears when his freckled face flashes through my head. He was _nine_, nine! I bet he had toys he played with, like toy trucks and boats, relating to their district.

Now, those toys will never be played with again. I can't get over his age, the youngest tribute in Games history. A new hatred for President Snow II bubbles in my blood as I curl and uncurl my fist over and over, a habit I have when I get really angry.

Suddenly, bubbles break the surface of the water. I grip the knife at my belt out of impulse. If it's not Mako, if it's a Career, I can't hold back any more.

After all, it's not just self defense anymore.

It's almost reckless how quickly I throw the knife to the side and pull Mako from the shallows once I see him pull his mask off.

"Hey, Ariel," he says weakly, hauling another oxygen tank onto the shore. I ignore the thing that could possibly be the difference between my life and death and throw my arms around Mako's neck. Shakily, he holds me to his body by my waist, but I hug him so hard that he falls backwards, taking me with him. My stiff hair falls around our faces as we stare at each other.

"I'm alive," he says, smiling crookedly. I laugh, and then lean down and kiss him deeply. It seems like forever since I last kissed him like this, even though it's been about a week… I think.

"I was so worried," I breathe out. Mako laughs softly and places his hand on my cheek. He suddenly frowns.

"Cinna and Aid are dead," he whispers. My jaw drops and my elbows start to weaken, but Mako pulls me up as he sits upright.

"Do I want to know how?" I ask slowly. For a moment, he just silently combs his fingers through my hair, frequently hitting a knot. He looks as if whatever it is that killed either Cinna or Rue, I don't want to know.

"Garnet killed Cinna from behind. A cheap shot," he says. "And…I-I killed Aid."

I feel my body go rigid and stiffen up as I meet Mako's eyes. They aren't the usual icy blue. This happens every time he is really sad. The azure color almost seems to drain, leaving a grey tint against his bloodshot whites. I don't say anything else on the subject. I don't want to know anymore.

"4 of us are left," Mako whispers. "I was thinking about what might happen is we both survive until the end."

"Me too," I say. "I like District 12's idea." I pause. "Poor Rue."

The sound of a canon makes both Mako and I jump. Mako holds my hand and says, "Wonder what the odds are that that was Garnet."

* * *

**Annie's POV**

Cashmere and Gloss are in our suite to watch the Games with Finnick and me. Right now it is showing Garnet as he silently emerges from the surface of the water into a cave. Then is an over-the-shoulder shot of him overlooking a tiny figure in the corner of the cave, their back turned to the camera. Next, we see Garnet's lips curl in a smile.

"Why hello," he says cheerfully.

Rue whirls around and squeals at the sight of a Career in her cave. She lunges for the harpoon gun, but Garnet is there first. Just as Rue reaches for the gun, Garnet kicks it out of her reach and then thrusts Sapphire's trident straight through Rue's hand. Her loud shriek of pain is unbearable, but she doesn't give up.

With her left hand, she reaches around to her belt and pulls out a decent sized dagger. She quickly slices a cut in Garnet's leg, who curses and staggers back, yanking the trident from Rue's hand. Rue stands up and holds her injured hand in around her stomach and flips the dagger around for a better grip.

Garnet thrusts the trident towards Rue, but she grabs it. The metal is still slick with salt water and her blood, so she easily yanks it from Garnet's grip and casts it aside.

"Wow," says Finnick. "District 12 is a fighter, wouldn't you say Gloss?"

Gloss shrugs casually and sips more of his drink from the crystal class. His lips are coated with something shiny that rub off on the glass. I don't think Finnick has ever liked Gloss.

"Garnet is just playing with her," says Cashmere. "He's trying to give the audience a good show."

"Well, it's working," says Finnick who wraps his arm around me and pulls me closer.

Back on the television, Garnet has pulled out one of his machetes and charges Rue. He hits her with such a huge force that she is knocked onto her back, gasping for air. She still clutches the dagger and tries to get up, but Garnet steps on her chest and pushes her back down.

Now her grey eyes are filled with fear and then she starts to hyperventilate as Garnet kicks the dagger from her hand. She screams again as Garnet steps on her skewered hand.

"Oh, God," Rue whimpers, tears spilling over her cheeks as she struggles to fight back against Garnet's huge foot. Garnet then kneels down and lowers his face extremely close to hers.

"Want to hear a secret?" he whispers, causing Rue to suck in her breath at his voice. "I killed your brother with this very trident." He reaches for it and pulls it back, holding it close to Rue's face.

"Oh God, please," Rue cries. "No no no!"

Garnet sneers and shoves the trident into Rue's right forearm. She screams even louder and starts to thrash around as Garnet twists the trident around in her arm.

I hear a cry come from the hallway outside our suite.

"Stop!" Rue shrieks. "Make it stop! Plea- ah! STOP!"

Garnet chuckles and says, "As you wish."

It happens too fast for me to turn my head as I relive my worst nightmare.

Garnet brings his machete over, raises it above his head, and brings it down hard on Rue's throat. Blood spurts everywhere, but there is no canon, only the pain filled choking screams of Rue realizing she's not dead yet. I hear another scream coming from outside the hall again. I cover my ears and mutter, "Shut up!"

Finnick tries to hold me, but I stand up and stumble out of the room. My shoulder hits the other wall of the hallway and I run down the hall until I come to another open door. I hear a canon shot from the television in my suite and know Rue must be dead.

I stop at the door way of the other room. Katniss Mellark is crumpled on the floor, hysterically screaming and crying, "My baby! My baby! That monster!"

Peeta Mellark, who was previously on the couch, chucks a glass at the television, shattering its screen. I wince at the sound. Both Mellarks are on the floor, sobbing and clinging to each other.

"Rue!" Katniss cries. "Cinna!"

Peeta is behind her, burying his face in her jet black hair, muffling whatever he may be saying through is tears.

"I'm sorry!" I blurt out suddenly. They both look up at me, tears streak their face, running down from their bloodshot eyes. None of say a word for a minute, maybe it's because I start twitching occasionally.

Finally, Peeta shakily rises and slowly approaches me, the mechanics of his artificial leg clicking with each step. He raises hand, and after a long pause to ponder his thoughts, places it on my skinny shoulder. He is still crying, but he has enough voice to say, "Thank you… for the gift for- for our children."

"I-I." What do I say? "This might not help, but I kind of know how you feel."

"Shut up!" cries Katniss, her eyes wild with pain and anger. "Damn it, get out of here! Leave us alone!"

"Katniss, stop, it's- hey wait!"

I flee from the room before Peeta can turn back to me. I suddenly run in to Finnick, who traps me in his muscular embrace. I randomly break out into tears and cry into his shirt.

"I do know how they feel!" I cry, clinging to Finnick. "I do, I do!"

Finnick strokes my hair and whispers, "I know Annie. I know."

I'm sure he doesn't. He's just saying that to calm me down. Then again, he might also know what I'm talking about. Katniss and Peeta just lost both of their children. Finnick and I lost a baby once too.

She hadn't even been born yet too.

* * *

**A/N:** That might have been the msot gruesome death I've ever written... I'm starting to get messed up and twisted. But the Quarter Quell is getting close to the end! For those who have made predictions on the winner, still have the same answer?


	19. Victory

**Finnick's POV**

In the control room, where the Gamemakers monitor the vitals of the remaining tributes, three groups of screens remain lit and working. Garnet Karat, Mako Hydra, and Ariel Poseidon. Some of the more technologically advanced Gamemakers keep tabs on where in the bloodstream the tracking device is located in each tribute.

"So how are they doing?" I ask the staff member keeping track of my tributes.

"Mako is right as rain. Some pain receptors in Ariel's lower back," says the Gamemaker. "Energy level has plummeted below average for tributes this far into the Games. She also has a slightly rising temperature."

"So what," I say, leaning over the table of buttons and monitors. "You're saying she's sick?"

"We're not sure," she replies, typing some code into the computer. "Her health _seems_ to be deteriorating, but… she has gained half a pound."

"And?"

"She should be losing weight with the amount of food she's consuming."

"You're computers must be faulty."

"No, Mr. Odair. I'm afraid I'll have to disagree with you on that. Our trackers and computers have never been wrong."

I roll my eyes at the arrogant Gamemaker, with her white lipstick and braided hair, sticking out everywhere from her scalp and dyed several different colors.

"Whatever, just figure out what's wrong with her," I say, and leave the room. Annie stands outside the control room. The beeping and buzzing of that room have always unnerved her. It probably reminds her of the time she spent hooked up to the Capitol's medical machines after they lifted her from the traumatizing arena.

"H-how are they?" she asks, looking up through her matted brown-ish red hair. I smile and kiss her.

"They're right as rain," I say.

"Liar."

Damn, how can she always tell that?

"Well, Mako's fine," I say. "There are a few things going on with Ariel that they're not sure why."

"What's wrong?" asks Annie. "Maybe I can figure it out."

I laugh to myself, but I humor her and name off Ariel's symptoms. Annie suddenly starts hysterically laughing and starts to walk away.

"What's wrong with her?" I ask, going after her. She merely waves me off and continues to walk away, shaking her head.

* * *

**Mako's POV**

The gem-lights project Aids face into the middle of the room. Her board straight, chin length platinum blond hair is perfectly kept as it frames her pale face with those cat-like green eyes and mischievous smile.

And then she disappears forever.

Then Cinna appears with his jet black hair that falls in waves over his bright blue eyes and soft caring expression. The kind of expression let's you know you could be friends with him.

And then he disappears forever.

Rue is the last to appear. Her curly blond hair is in a tight ponytail set high on her head. Her steely grey eyes that could cut through diamonds stare deeply into the camera lens, so seemingly at me. She doesn't smile. Her lips are pulled into a tight tense line as if to say, "Screw you, Capitol."

And then she disappears forever.

"I can't imagine what it must be like to watch your children die in the same day," Ariel says quietly. "I watched Garnet as Sapphire died. It was like as if I was watching a completely different person as he begged his daughter to live."

She leans her head against me shoulder as we sit up on the sleeping bag. I am so tired right now. The frantic swim back to our cave was exhausting despite the rigged propellers. Ariel seems to sense my weariness and tells me to lie down. I don't argue with her and I'm asleep before I know it.

The next morning, we finish off what food we have left. Ariel has obviously trying hard not to eat a lot, but her appetite seems to have increased.

"I miss pineapples," says Ariel, messing with a cracker wrapper. "I miss fruit in general; and squash, zucchini, green beans."

"I'll take the fruit," I reply. "You can keep the vegetables."

She rolls her eyes at me and tosses aside the wrapper. Her eyes abruptly glass over and her face contorts in discomfort as she leans over and puts her head between her knees.

"What's wrong?" I ask, rubbing her back. She is groaning a few things that sound like swear words and then mumbles, "I feel like I'm going to throw up."

"Oh." What else can I say to that? "I'm sorry."

The thing is, she can't really vomit anywhere. It would be disgusting if it got in the water. We could just move to another cave, but Garnet would find out we've been here. Thankfully, Ariel doesn't wretch. However, it does take a while for her to sit back up.

"Do you think there are any more oysters left in the tunnels?" she asks. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"You almost puked all over the cave and you want more food?" I ask. Ariel sticks out her lower lip and nods.

"I'm really hungry," she says. I shrug and pull the oxygen tank onto my back and secure the sword to my belt.

"Alright," I sigh. "Let's check it out."

Ariel secures her oxygen tank and her knife, which is useless against someone like Garnet. Hopefully I'll see him before he comes up on us. I still wonder how Rue got a hold of Ariels harpoon gun.

We double check our gear and then submerge ourselves into the cool, dark water. We both still have our flashlights, but again hers works better than mine. She _did_ have better pickings at the Cornucopia than I did after all.

The oysters, crabs, all form of edible sea life seem to have disappeared. So this is the Gamemaker's way of coaxing us towards Garnet?

"I guess they're starving us out," says Ariel. "I would have expected us to run out of water first."

"Good thing we haven't," I reply. Ariel skims along the bottom of the tunnel and I keep my flashlight on her to provide extra light. At first, I think I'm seeing things, or my flashlight is dying, but I'm sure it's getting darker. The light is clashing with a black cloud-like darkness that is cutting me off from Ariel.

It's only when she screams that I know where she is. Something long and slimy has latched onto her ankle. There's no doubt about it.

A squid tentacle.

I hack it off and rip the severed tentacle tip from her ankle and then I see them: At least a dozen tentacles, including the shortened one that I cut off. The enormous squid squeezes through the tunnel effortlessly, right towards us.

"Come on!" I yell, taking Ariel's arm. I switch on my propellers and we go speeding through the cave. The squid is right on our tails, chasing us down. Wait, no, not chasing us.

It's herding us. It is trying to drive us right towards Garnet. The audience wants a show after all. They always want a show. I didn't realize how far back we were until my legs start to hurt from swimming. I am well off with my propeller, but Ariel is starting to tire out. She's a fantastic swimmer, but when you're starving, there's only so much energy you can burn.

"Keep swimming, Ariel," I say, trying to pull her along. "Come on, just a little further!"

I don't dare look back to see how close the squid is, neither does Ariel. I can see the end of the tunnel, and this is probably the _last_ time I will actually go _towards_ the light. Just as Scurry and I escaped the boiling water, Ariel and I burst from the cave into the open water. Behind us, the squid banks and shoots downward. We watch in confusion as it disappears into the trench.

"I'm starting to hate fish more and more," I say bitterly. Irony, huh?

I'm not looking at Ariel. I'm still staring down at the trench, trying to see if there is any sort of door or latch that the jellyfish, shark, and squid have come from and gone to. But there is only darkness. Darkness and silence.

Until Ariel's scream breaks through the water, and her arm is wrenched from my grasp.

I whirl around and Garnet has one arm wrapped around Ariel's neck and the other grasping the shaft of Sapphire's trident that he has just thrust into Ariel's back. Ariel claws at his arm and he shoves it further into her back. Bubbles start spewing from her oxygen tank and blood fills the water, but no canon has sounded.

"That's for my daughter, bitch," he says through gritted teeth. He viciously pulls the trident from her back, Ariel screams, and he shoves her way.

Still no canon, but Ariel can't be far from death.

Bubbles are spewing from her tank and I can barely hear her ragged breath. I don't have time to help her because Garnet is right on top of me, casting Sapphire's trident aside and pulling out two long, edged machetes. It is so hard to fight back knowing Ariel's canon could go off any second.

But that just makes me fight back harder.

"You should have joined the careers, Mako," says Garnet, pinning me up against the rocky wall. "You would have had a chance, unlike your little harlot over there."

I struggle against Garnet's strong arms. He's a good fighter, but he's predictable. I can already see his move before he makes it: The black blade of his larger machete gleams in the water bent light as he raises it to drive it into my chest.

Quicker than he can react, I switch on my propeller, pull out my sword, slicing his arm in the process, and skyrocket upward, leaving nothing but solid rock for Garnet to stab. His machete is good and stuck into the wall and won't budge. It doesn't look like it will be coming out anytime soon.

Good, we're even now.

Garnet swears like a fiend as he tries to catch back up to me. The edge of his second blade catches my foot and I slow down for a second as my brain registers the pain. That's all the time he needs to grab my leg and pull me back down towards him, ready to run me through.

But like I said, he's predictable.

Just as he pulls me back, I use the momentum to take my sword and thrust it down into Garnet's chest, all the way through his rib cage. I twist the sword to be thorough and blood spurts into the water. Garnet screams and then his eyes roll back into his head.

A canon goes off and I hope with all my heart that it is Garnet's. I immediately propel towards Ariel, lifelessly floating away in the water. I can still hear her ragged breathing. The trident must have gotten one of her lungs. I cradle her in my arms, trying to keep her awake. Her face is so pale, the life draining from her eyes as death seeps into the white, iris, all the way to the pupil.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't-," she rasps. I put a finger to her mouth to stop her.

"Shh," I whisper. "Don't speak, Ariel. Just relax. Save your energy. Take slow breaths."

"I c-can't." She gasps for air, clinging to my arm in a death grip. Her oxygen is almost completely leaked out of the tank. Her wound is deep, but I don't dare to move her around to look at it. As I watch the love of my life struggle to stay alive, a sickening reality falls over me and hits me hard.

I am about to win.

I can't do anything. I'm no doctor. There's no way I can save Ariel at this point. She's dying and I'm winning with every precious second that passes.

"Mako," she says weakly. "I love you."

"Stop it," I say, quietly, but harshly. "Don't you dare say good-bye!" Tears are springing to my eyes, lightly fogging up my scuba mask. "But, I-I love you too."

Ariel is starting to fade; her eyes droop more and more with every second. I don't know what to do.

Impulsively, I take my mask off, and then hers. As her eyes droop closed, I pull her close and kiss her one last time, her sweet taste cutting through the salty water.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not going to say anything about this chapter. Just... what did you think? *evil smile*


	20. Hear, Smell, Feel Pain

**Airiel's POV _(surprise)_**

The smell of antiseptic and fresh linen.

Drip, drip, drip, ringing in my ears.

There is something soft beneath me.

There is a blinding light when I open my eyes. It's all white and brighter than day, and then I know.

I'm dead. I _have_ to be dead. My eyes adjust to the lights of Heaven and I see an angel approaching me. Long pure white hair in a strange looking robe; it's more like a coat. But she's holding a clip board. Why do angels need clip boards? She doesn't have any wings or a halo, but she does have multiple golden symbols etched into her skin from where I can see, wrapping around her fingers and weaving around her eyes and down her neck.

"Can you hear me, Ariel?" the voice is muffled, and it sounds raspy. I thought angels were supposed to have wonderful voices. She approaches me and snaps her fingers in my ears. It no longer sounds like I am underwater.

Water, water- why does that sound familiar?

"Can you see me?"

The angel shines a bright light into my eyes that frequently changes colors. I try to move my arm to shield my eyes, but I can't. I'm tied down by a series of belts and straps. I start to panic. I'm being tortured! This isn't Heaven.

This is Hell.

I try to scream, but my throat stings and burns. It's dry. My tongue feels like sand. The angel- er, demon, walks over to a wall, presses a button I had not seen before and the wall opens up to a tall window that overlooks tall buildings and busy streets. Afternoon sunlight streams in and burns my eyes. I'm not in Hell.

But the Capitol is close enough.

The angel—demon- nurse takes a bag of fluids connected to my arm and inserts a purplish liquid that flows down a tube and into my arm. My racing and panicking mind starts to slow and my senses become numb again.

"Come with me Ariel," says the nurse as she releases me from my bed. "Your prep team is waiting."

Prep team? That sounds familiar too. I feel so loopy, only a tiny bit aware of being seated in a wheelchair and carted off to a familiar looking woman and a team of colorful people behind her start grabbing at me. They fiddle with my hair, nails, and my skin. One of the team members raises my hands over my head and shrugs the top of a dress over me. She suddenly moves slowly, almost cautiously as she straightens out the dress around my torso. I manage to break away for a moment and take a look at all of them as some of the drug wears off. The whole time I am thinking one thing.

Where is Mako?  
I ask this to everyone in front of me, but no one will answer. I am so confused. All I remember is… is… water… salt water… and blood. Salt water and blood.

The arena.

The Hunger Games!

Mako kissing me… and then I blacked out…

And then I died… didn't I?

The drug has worn off by now and I am in hysterics, grabbing my stylist (whose name I now remember is Angel—ironic) and am near to strangling her.

"What is going on?" I demand loudly, shaking Angel by her shoulders. I try to blink through my blue glitter covered eyelashes. My dress is padded at my chest and it feels weird. I'm wearing flats for shoes, but I am still dizzy as if I were wearing heels or something. I feel thirsty, but drowning, overwhelmed by the strong scent of perfume.

People around me are hustling and bustling everywhere as I am escorted to some location that no one will tell me of. They just ignore me; almost try to avoid me, as if I am a plague. My hair falls in ringlets around my face, tiny blue and green streaks dyed into them.

I hear the roar of a crowd.

I smell the strong scent of some sort of flower. Roses?

I see faces frantically moving around me, and I finally manage to see someone I recognize.

"Finnick!" I call, pushing through the crowd to reach him. At first, he doesn't seem to hear me.

"Finnick!" I call louder. He finally sees me as I fun into him after tripping over a long electrical cord on the ground.

"Ariel?" He sounds surprised. "What are you doing? You're about to go on!"

I hold his shirt in a death grip, trying to calm the dizzy spell in my head. My legs are still wobbly. I haven't walked properly in so long.

"What's going on?" I ask for the millionth time. "Where's Mako?"

Finnick holds me up by my arms as he stares at me like I'm insane—but he's not sure why I'm insane. For a long time he just looks at me as if he's trying to find the words to say.

"A-Ariel," he says. "What are you talking about? Mako-"

"Places, places everyone!" shouts someone with a headset. "We're almost on! Get the victor into place!"

I turn to Finnick with what must only look like shock and confusion.

"Victor?" I say. "What is he—hey!"

Two people grab me and pull me away from Finnick. I fight to stay and cling to Finnick's shirt, but they are too strong.

And I am exhausted.

"Finnick!" I yell back hoarsely. "What do they mean? Finnick!"

Before I know it, the two people situate me on a platform and tell me so stand still.

"What? Why?" I protest. When they back away, I hear a familiar voice echoing above me. Augustus Flickerman!

He is announcing Angel and her team, and then Finnick and Annie disappear on a platform. I don't see anyone else I recognize, that is until the ground rumbles beneath me and I shoot upward into a lit up stage where I see Annie and Finnick sitting to the side with the rest of my team.

My brain is still numb from whatever drug they gave me. I must look like an idiot looking around wildly, trying to figure out what's going on.

There is a single elaborately adorned chair that Augustus Flickerman guides me to and gently sits me down. The crowd suddenly goes silent, hushing one another. Multiple television screens appear from the stage, from above, and from the walls. Some big, and some medium sized for everyone to see.

To see what, I don't know.

Music starts to play and the giant screen closest to me (which really isn't that close) comes to life. I am sobering up from the drugs and beginning to put the pieces together.

This is the entire recap of the 100th Hunger Games.

It starts from the reaping; there I am, terrified as ever. And then there's Mako.

Mako!

I nearly fall out of my seat, death gripping the arm rests. It is all I can do not to scream his name out. There is this upbeat music with steel drums in the background that sounds very native to District 4.

The bloodbath is cut short since I didn't do much other than act terrified. I do notice how Mako gets to the Cornucopia before me.

It takes a lot of editing to make me look not like a total weakling. For a while, it shows Mako swimming through the tunnels, and then there are shots of a few other tributes. Scurry is getting a lot of camera time, especially when he is chased by jellyfish.

It starts to pick up after the career pack goes hunting and I kill the girl from 11. From then they frequently show Aid glaring at me when my back is turned, just waiting to avenge Scalpel's death. I shiver.

The part where Mako is nearly killed by jellyfish makes me almost jump out of the chair. I feel overwhelming gratitude for Scurry for saving Mako's life.

There's the huge battle where I kill Sapphire, and then the heart-wrenching reunion between Mako and me. The crowd aww's for a moment and I start to tear up. I'm not sure why. I'm still so confused.

Our encounter with District 12 must have been a highlight because the crowd murmurs and moves to the edges of their seats.

The feast is almost unbearable to watch. I now know why Mako didn't go into detail about how Aid died. I am terrified of sharks. But what horrifies me more is when Garnet mercilessly decapitates Rue after practically torturing her.

The moment comes where Mako and I are herded to Garnet via giant squid. I can still feel the trident piercing my flesh and lung. No doubt the worst pain I've ever experienced. I can't peel my eyes from the fight between Mako and Garnet, but I am forced to turn away when Garnet is killed.

I start to hear sniffles already coming from the audience. They've seen the whole story. And things are coming back to me only as I watch them.

Mako cradles me as I bleed out and suffocate. I remember this, only vaguely. My eyes are glued to the screen after I black out. Mako takes his mask off and then mine to kiss me. Then he puts his mask on for a moment to take a deep breath, and then secures his mask to my face, allowing me to breathe in my unconsciousness.

"No," I whisper, digging my nails into the arm rests. Mako reaches for my belt. There rests the knife I took from the girl from 11. He pulls it out slowly.

"No," I say a little louder, covering my mouth in horror.

He wouldn't! He didn't! He can't.

He glances at me, floating lifelessly, and then turns his back to me. The water reflects off his sad face, full of resolve. There is a pause and then he flips the knife around. My voice catches in my throat as I watch him extend his arms. Before I can blink I watch in sheer terror as Mako thrusts the knife straight into his heart.

"_No!_" I scream, standing up. My knees turn to jelly beneath me and I collapse to the floor. Tears stream from my eyes and I can barely breathe. The canon blasts through the speakers of the theater and heavier hysterical sobs overcome me as I bury my face in my hands.

The canon, oh the canon!

There's no doubt all eyes are on me, but I don't care. I lean against the chair that must be bolted to the floor; otherwise it would have slid away from my weight. I'm a crumpled mess as I sob, crying out Mako's name. There must be more footage playing because the theater remains dark for a while. But even when the lights come back up, I haven't moved.

I start to hiccup violently from crying. My face feels sticky from so much makeup streaming down my face and neck. Augustus tries to coax me up but I slap his hand away and scream, "Get away from me!" My voice cracks, making me sound like an injured bird or something.

He stutters for a moment.

"Uh." He pauses. "Why don't we come back to the crowning after this commercial break?"

The Capitol Anthem blasts and then we are off the air. I must look pathetic. Multiple people try to give me medication or pick me up but I just scream at them to get away, sometimes shouting words that don't make any sense.

The Capitol is in for a long commercial break.

* * *

**A/N:** *twitch twitch* I think I'm having withdrawl symptoms from not ending a chapter in a cliff hanger FOR ONCE. My goal for this chapter was to make at least one reader cry... *eyes readers for tears*


	21. Murderer

**Finnick's POV**

Annie and I have been sitting in the seats behind Ariel as we watched the recap of the Games. The rest of the team, like Angel and her prep team are behind us. But now, everyone has suddenly rushed up to try and get Ariel to compose herself.

"This is wrong," Annie whispers, clinging to my arm. "Someone should have told her. This is cruel."

"Welcome to the Hunger Games," I mutter.

"They're over!" Annie says harshly. "Why put her through more torture?"

I didn't respond. I glanced over to see Ariel suddenly swat a syringe out of someone's hand. What are those people doing?  
"Everyone stop it!" Annie cries, standing up. "Just give her air for goodness sakes! Not drugs! Especially in her condition!"

The staff members and prep team back off as Annie moves in through the crowd over to where Ariel is curled up on the floor like a child. Her cries have died down but her defeated, violent sobs continue to ring through the theater. Annie kneels down, pulls Ariel into her arms and whispers something to her. I can't hear her, but it seems to work because Ariel sits up and throws her arms around Annie's neck. Annie hugs her back and strokes her hair as she cries into her shoulder.

"Miss Cresta?" says Augustus. "We need to get back on air."

Annie nods and whispers a few more things to Ariel, then picks her up and wipes her face clean of running makeup with the skirt of her silk green dress. The stylist team rushes over to redo Ariel's face and Annie puts her hand up.

"Take it easy on her," she says softly, then pats Ariel's hand, rested on her lap. She silently returns to my side and sits quietly as we wait for the stylists to redo Ariel's makeup; and just like that, we're back on air. On the television screen, it closes up on Ariel, face remade, but dead eyes, cast down on the floor.

"And we're back folks!" says Augustus, overly cheerful. "And now is the time to present the victor with the crown. Here to present it is our very own President Snow the Second!"

The crowd applauds as Agatha Snow walks out on stage with a small girl by her side- I think it's her daughter, who is carrying a beautiful District 4 themed crown, complete with blue pearls, on a fluffy red velvet pillow.

Augustus guides Ariel to her feet and over to the President. The television shows a profile shot of both the President and Ariel facing each other, Ariel's face still downcast. Snow places the crown on Ariel's head and congratulates her. Ariel then looks up at President Snow and locks her in her gaze. There is a certain look in her eyes.

I've seen that look before. I saw it during the Games when Ariel shot her harpoon gun through Sapphire's stomach. There was a certain fire in her eyes that I see now as she faces Snow. This isn't good. Before I have time to move and stop her, Ariel lunges at Snow in a rage and claws at her face.

The little girl runs off screaming.

The audience begins to panic.

Acting as quickly as I can, I dash over and peel Ariel off the President. She kicks and screams, trying to flail herself from my grasp.

Good luck.

"You murderer!" Ariel shrieks. "_You_ killed him! You murderer! _Murderer!"_

I hold her fast as she kicks and screams, the tips of her manicured fingernails red with the President's blood.

"Ariel! Calm down!" I say harshly. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

"I don't care!" she cries. "Let me go!"

Multiple Peacekeepers appear, some to aid President Snow, and others come for Ariel. A few of them already have their guns out and loaded, all pointed at Ariel who is still in a blind rage. Her crown lies lopsided on her hair as she continues to squirm.

"Wait! Don't shoot her!" I cry, turning my body so I shield Ariel from the line of fire. "She's not thinking straight. She doesn't know what she-"

"Yes I am!" Ariel snarls. "I-"

I clamp my hand over her mouth as I see one Peacekeeper cock back the hammer of his pistol.

"Wait, wait, wait!" cries Annie, rushing over and standing in front of me with her arms extended in defense. "Don't shoot! Ariel is very hormonal right now. She's pregnant and medical reports showed her hormone levels skyrocket, especially after something as traumatic as the Games."

Both Ariel and I have frozen at "She's pregnant…" and lock our gaze on Annie. By now, President Snow has been rushed off stage. I'm not even sure we're on air anymore.

"Get her out of here," says Annie, pushing me to the elevator. "This is no place for Ariel to be in her condition."

I drag Ariel offstage, who has started kicking again. The Capitol anthem plays onstage. _Now_, the show is over.

Annie follows us into the elevator, pushing the number 4 button for me. I spin Ariel around and hold fast onto her shoulders.

"Ariel, calm down," I say. She ignores me, the fire still in her eyes, and starts to pound violently on my chest in a fit of rage. It doesn't really hurt though.

"She killed him!" Ariel cries, still hitting me. "I'll kill her. I'll rip that bitch's heart out!"

I pull Ariel in and hold her tightly to my chest as she continues to cry and fight against my obviously greater strength. Slowly, she starts to slow her hits, and then her screams turn into heavy sobs. Finally she gives in and breaks down, clinging to my shirt and sobbing into the green fabric.

"M-Mako," she sobs, her voice muffled into my shirt. "Mako, Mako, Mako!"

Her knees give out and she starts to slide down. I don't force against her, so I just side down the wall of the elevator and hold her, looking up at Annie for any source of hope. She seems to have gone into one of the modes where she is caught in a dead stare at a particularly stressful situation such as now.

I was never one to have fatherly affection, but when I feel every inch of Ariel's muscles loosen in defeat, her only tense grip on my shirt, it's all I can do just to hold her. After losing the most important person in her life, I can't help but stroke her hair and back, hoping it would help. I'm so gentle with her though, as if the girl in front of me will fall apart if I make one false move.

I could be right.

* * *

**A/N**: So I had some stronger language in here earlier (for some reason my warning didn't post) and I got one complaint so I just corrected it. Ariel seems tos how enough anger without too much swearing right?


	22. Hysterics

**Ariel's POV**

My eyes sting with tears, only causing me to cry more. My knuckles ache from clinging to Finnick's soft shirt as he holds my crumpled heap of a body on the elevator floor. I feel as if my entire chest has been ripped out with one of Garnet's machetes, or Aid's knives, or maybe even Sapphire's trident, cut up, and then reattached with rusty fishhooks.

"Sh-shh," Finnick whispers, hesitantly rubbing my back. "It's…it's…ok…we're here. Annie and I are here."

I don't want you, I want Mako. Mako!

It's Finnick's muscular hold on me that keeps me from just collapsing on the soft velvet floor. I've stopped crying. I just lean against Finnick's chest, my fingers loosening weakly from his shirt. I hear the "_ding_" indicating that we've reached the fourth floor, but I feel too weak to stand up. Finnick seems to realize this after he tries to stand up and I continue to weigh him down.

I suddenly feel him shift me around to where he has one arm under my knees and one on my back. I still lean against his chest as he stands up and carries me like a sleeping child out of the elevator.

"Here, just put her on her bed," says Annie quietly. The soft comforter envelopes me in a coat of plush and I stare ahead as Finnick leans over and brushes some stray hair out of my face. He also removes my crown and puts it on the bedside table drawer.

"You sure you don't need my help?" he asks. Annie nods.

"I can take care of her," she says, suddenly wincing and twitching. "I'll be fine."

Finnick sighs and leans in to kiss Annie, but she softly pushes at his chest and nods her head towards me, shakes her head, and mouths, "Not now."

"Right," Finnick whispers. He holds her hand for a moment and then heads towards the door. Before he exits through the doorway, he gives one wavering glance back at me, his eyebrows furrowing with concern. I must look dead to him now. I stare at the twin pools of sea foam green, but I don't say anything. I feel so numb. Finnick finally tears his gaze away from me and disappears behind the door.

"Come here, Ariel, sit up," says Annie, propping me up to a sitting position on the bed. I don't question or protest. I just sit there and let her do whatever. It doesn't really faze me that I am alone with a mentally instable woman.

I watch her robotically as she races to the bathroom and comes back with a wet rag to clean off my face, and then brushes my hair. The subtle crow's feet around her eyes are more prominent as she squints to work off my makeup. She must have been drop dead gorgeous during the time of her Games.

As was Finnick, but he still retains very few wrinkles. As Annie straightens out the knots in my hair, a strange thought occurs.

Am I the first person that they have treated like this? Am I the first one to act up that absurdly on stage?  
"That was a stupid thing you did to President Snow," says Annie; the wet cloth whips me in the eye as she twitches. "Sorry." She pauses. "You could have been killed."

"I don't care," I finally mutter. "Let them kill me."  
Annie grabs my arm roughly and holds it up to my face. I'm still wearing the bracelet that Mako gave me.

"You still have a reason to live," she says harshly. "When I said you are pregnant I wasn't bluffing to save your skin from the Peacekeepers."

My head snaps up and I lock my gaze with hers.

"What?" That's ridiculous. "You can't be serious."

"Dead serious," she says with the most stolid expression I've ever seen her wear. "While in the arena, the Gamemaker who was monitoring your vitals noticed a few strange things going on with your body. Strange no one figured it out. I knew right away." Annie winces and twitches again. "And after they pulled you out of the arena and put you in intensive care. They had to repair your left lung, and your heart. While running blood and urine tests to make sure our medication wouldn't cause an allergic reaction, my prediction was confirmed. A week and a half old."

I just stare at her. The fact that she's crazy is now starting to make me nervous.

"I knew you were mentally off your rocker, but this is ridiculous," I say. "Why did Finnick leave you alone with me?"

Annie stands to leave the room.

"You'll see, Ariel," she says softly. "Carrying a piece of the one you love under your heart isn't a bad thing. And look on the bright side: you'll be better off than most mothers your age."

"What do-" I'm about to challenge her, but then I remember that I am a victor.

I'll never have to worry about money ever again. If I am pregnant, Mako's child will life a perfect life, supported by the Capitol in the lap of luxury in Victor's Village.

Then a horrifying thought occurs to me. Cinna and Rue were both the children of victors, and look what happened to them.

"Oh my God," I say aloud. I feel suddenly nauseas. Annie turns away from the door.

"Yes?" she says, almost expecting me to say something.

"I'll be better off, yes, but-" I'm going to wretch I know it. "-what about when he…or she… turns twelve? What about when they become eligible for the Games? Think about it. Katniss and Peeta just went up against the Capitol by breaking the rules of the Games. I outright attacked the President!"

Silence. Not what I was looking for.

"What do I do?" I beg, on the verge of tears again. Annie comes back over and stands in front of me.

"Start training him or her as early as you can," she answers. "There's not much else you can do."

I sit back on the bed. I feel completely defeated, cornered. I may have left the arena, but the Games are still going on. The Capitol owns me and I can't do anything about it.

"You should sleep," says Annie. "Your interview is tomorrow and you've had a…rough day." She pauses. "You know, Mako didn't take his own life so that you could win."

I look up, frustration filling my voice as I whisper, "What?"

"He took his life so the Gamemakers could get you of the arena fast enough to save you."

"How would you know what?" I ask accusingly. "Your precious Finnick pretty boy wasn't with you in the Games. He got to watch from the sidelines as you cowered behind a rock through the whole thing and then floated like a damn bubble until the Gamemakers fished you out of the water!"  
Hurt and pain crosses Annie's face, she covers her ears and bows her head. Oh no, she's not getting out that fast. I stand up and get right in her face, even though her messy hair bangs cover her eyes.

"You don't know what it's like to watch the one you love kill himself because you were just too weak to defend yourself!"

She shakes her head and staggers back.

"Stop," she whimpers.

"Tell me, did you fall in love with Finnick because he was a victor or because of his looks? Did you have a heart attack every time you saw him on the screen fighting off another hell planted by the Gamemakers?"

"Shut up!" she cries, her back hitting the door behind her.

"Did you!" I yell in her face, tears spilling down my face; I grab her wrists and hysterics overcome me. "Did you? All alone in your comfy home, watching him fight for his life with every fiber of will he had in his body?" Her wild frightened eyes lock on me. "You didn't have to watch Finnick die, did you! How would you know a damn thing about why Mako killed himself!"

Annie lets out a shrill cry and slides down against the door, breaking down into a hysteric sob. She suddenly falls back as the door slides open with Finnick on the other side. He immediately pulls Annie to her feet, who then buries her face in his chest, crying hysterically.

"What the hell did you do?" he asks, face red with anger. Tears continue to roll down my face.

"She thinks she knows everything about Mako and me!" I yell. "Neither of you know! You didn't have to watch her die either did you? You don't know!"

Finnick's steely eyes flare in anger, he whispers to Annie to go back to their room and she runs next door and disappears into their room. I am suddenly afraid for my life as Finnick now towers over me offensively. He steps into my room and the door slides closed behind him.

"After she tried to help you," he says, his voice dropping an octave. "And you just go off on her like that? Do you realize how delicate she is?"

"She thinks she knows why Mako killed himself!" I shout.

"Ariel, I could tell why he did!" Finnick yells back, equally loud if not louder. "A blind man could tell you why he did!"

I shut my mouth, but I still stare him down, fury burning in my cheeks.

"He killed himself to save you," Finnick says, his voice softening. "He wouldn't have done it if you weren't dying. Just think about it for a second Ariel."

It takes me a second to cool the rage in my head and actually ponder what Finnick has said.

He's right. If we'd both been perfectly healthy, Mako wouldn't have killed himself. We would have stayed together until the Gamemakers had finished off whichever one of us they didn't want to be the victor.

I remember the piercing pain of the trident skewering me in the back. The scar isn't even there because of the full body polish the doctors did on me. I look down at my flawless hands. The scars from countless fishhook mishaps are completely gone.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. Finnick sighs and rubs the back of his neck in exhaustion.

"It's fine just…" He groans. "Just apologize to Annie in the morning. She'll be up all night now."

"Sorry," I repeat.

"Alright. Just get in bed and go to sleep. You got a big _life_ ahead of you now."

* * *

**A/N:** Just as a warning, this is the second to last chapter. So the next one will be the conclusion to my story of the fourth Quarter Quell. I might add another chapter as the first chapter to the sequel I plan on making. Thank you to everyone for sticking with me this far.


	23. Rigged

**Ariel's POV (won't change the whole chapter)**

"Welcome to Capitol Network. I'm you host, Augustus Flickerman following the 100th Hunger Games settling down. I'm here with our victor, Ariel Poseidon. And doesn't she look absolutely beautiful? Definitely an achievement from our current District 4 stylists huh?"

Canned laughter bursts through the studio speakers.

I sit on the same ornate chair that was provided for the recap of the Games. The interview room is decorated with vases of blue roses, all of different shades tucked into woven braids of bright green sea weed and coral bits that cascade down the vases in a waterfall effect.

My dress this time is a shorter thing with blue and green pearls sewn into the seams and collar. It matches my crown. There is only one sleeve that flows down to a band that secures it like a curtain at my wrist.

And like the recap dress, this one is also annoyingly padded.

"Now, Ariel, I know the audience is dying to hear your story. But just to keep them guessing we'll start out with some of the simpler questions sent in by your fans and sponsors."

I had sponsors?

"Alright," I say softly, pasting on a smile like Finnick had instructed me.

_Pretend that the catastrophe with President Snow never happened and the audience will forget it_, he had said.

Sure, keep dreaming, Odair.

"So I noticed that you were quite handy with that harpoon gun," says Augustus. "Where in the world would a young lady like you learn to operate one of those properly, since it wasn't provided during training?"

"Well," I start, "before all the men in our family died in a fishing accident, my uncle and his sons taught me behind my father's back. He eventually caught me, but when he saw how handy I was with it, he allowed me to go shark fishing with him occasionally. Very rarely though."

"Fascinating." Augustus leans his chin on his fist which rests on his crossed knees in the most interested pose. "Now, what was your opinion about your fellow careers?"

"All of them were very well experienced in different weaponry, with clashing personalities. It's hard to speak positively since most of them tried to kill me."

Augustus "Mhmm's" and sits up again.

"And Ariel," he continues, "how are you taking Mako's noble sacrifice for you at the last minute?"

My words stick in my throat, strangling a sob. I try to keep my current demeanor, but I don't bother smiling.

"I can never repay something like that," I say. "Not for that, not for the other multiple times he saved my life."

"Mhmm." Augustus pauses for a moment as if pondering a question. "Now on the night of the recaps before going off air, your mentor, Annie Cresta made a comment about you, and I think you know which one I'm talking about." Yes, I do. "So, is it true? Are you expecting?"

And he drops the bomb on me. Thanks Augustus.

"Well, yes." I can just hear the gasps and murmurs on the other side of the television. "I'm having a baby. Annie actually figured it out faster than the Gamemakers monitoring my vitals in the arena."

I thank Augustus for taking a positive approach on this.

"Oh, this is so romantic!" he exclaims. "The love child of a victor and her lover, willing to sacrifice his life for her, unknowns to him that she carries his child! Oh, this will be the Games to remember. Not only was it the fourth Quarter Quell and the _one-hundredth, _but what a dramatic story in the arena. Tragic love and loss and hope for new life."

Well put Augustus, but that doesn't make me feel any better.

* * *

_**(Six months later)**_

My mansion sits comfortably between Finnick and Annie's and the mansion that _used_ to be Annie's. It is huge and spacious and I am nearly alone. Mother and my aunt have left the house for the day. Mako's sister, Ray sits in the plushy chair in the sitting room, rocking her five-month-old daughter, Maggie; though everyone calls her Mags after one of the victors who passed away a few years ago.

"Hey, Ariel," says Ray quietly. "I have to go to the bathroom. Hold Mags for me?"

I take the baby in my arms and sit down on the couch as Ray disappears down the hall. My own belly is swollen late into my second trimester. The Victory Tour is coming up soon, less than a month. I wonder what the Capitol reporters will be saying about a knocked up Victor touring around Panem.

_Surely it's not good for my health_

_Oh, what a tragic reminder of my fallen love._

_I will definitely be remembered, not just by my baby._

That would definitely be true. Every night since I returned from the Capitol I've prayed that I could carry Mako's child forever, to not have them suffer the wrath of the Capitol and Agatha Snow.

I look down at Mags sadly. I pray she is not affected by my foolish savagery on the night I watched Mako take his own life for me to live. Her mother would never forgive me. Mako's family would never forgive me. I'm already responsible for his death.

Although they haven't shown their grief around me.

"I'm back."

Ray emerges from the hall and relieves Mags from my arms. Before she returns to her seat, she glances back at me. It's a bit awkward. I've had enough attention for a lifetime, but nonetheless, Ray comes and sits next to me on the couch. I tear my gaze from the floor to meet hers. She really isn't that old. Only just turned twenty. We aren't that far apart.

"Hey, Ariel," she says softly. "Are you alright?"

I place a hand on my stomach, but remain silent. I haven't been one for talking much lately.

"Ok, Ariel, just listen to me for a while alright?"

I just nod. It's not like anything she will say will matter.

"None of us blame you for Mako's death." My head jerks back up. "We all know he loved you. We all knew he planned to marry you. We've all known that he would give his life for you under any circumstances. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is," I mumble.

"Ariel, listen to me," she says taking my hand. "Mako loved you. We all still love you. To us, you were already a part of the family before he proposed to you. You _are_ part of our family, and no matter what happens after the baby is born, we will be here for you."

"That's what I'm afraid of," I say quietly. "After what I did to Snow, there's no telling what kind of danger you will be in. What danger you _are_ in. The last thing I want to see is anyone else I love get hurt."

Ray squeezes my hand.

"We won't be hurt." She smiles warmly. "Don't worry about us. It takes a lot more than a silly 'in-law' to hurt the Hydra family."

* * *

_**(Twelve years later)**_

I sit with Finnick on the two Victor's seats next to our mayor as Pearl Korl steps up to the two Reaping bowls once more. My son, Hake shifts nervously among the other twelve-year-olds. Off in the thirteen-year-old girl's section, Mags is putting on a big smile for her friends, trying to act brave like she always has.

"Happy Hunger Games!" cries Pearl Korl. "What a magnificent day for the reaping!"  
Gray clouds loom over ominously. I have a pretty good idea she was scripted on this year.

"Here we go, ladies first!"

Pearl squeals with sickening glee as she fishes around in the glass bowl. My stomach churns. What girl will I have to mentor and watch die now because of my lack of survival skills. Finnick can only do so much.

"Maggie Hydra!"

My heart plummets to my stomach. Of course the Capitol would do this. No doubt the reaping is rigged this year. I hear a ragged cry in the back of the crowd as Ray watches her baby girl timidly walks up onto stage, the smile wiped clean off her face.

"Any volunteers?" asks Pearl.

Of course no one will volunteer. They know Maggie's relation to me, and what I've done. The Capitol doesn't _want_ anyone to volunteer this year, not for District 4.

"Now let's pick our gentleman tribute!"

Pearl's high squeaky voice rings throughout the town square as she grumbles to herself, digging through the glass bowl of boy's names. I don't even have to listen to know who they will pick. I've been dreading this day for twelve years and it has just gotten a whole lot worse.

I hear the name before it is even called.

"Hake Poseidon!"

The end...?

* * *

**A/N:** I suppose it is obvious that I will be making a sequel about Ariel's son (and her daughter-in-law...kind of?)

Thank you all for supporting and sticking with me through this story. I appreciate all of your support, and I hope to see you in Hake's adventure.

Special thanks to:

Montreal's Song for your undying devotion to read and review EVERY chapter with well thought and meaningful reviews.

Kallypso for enduring my rants about my fanfictions at camp and then reading them despite my overbearing requests. Miss you girl!

RueofDistrict11 also for faithful chapter reviews.

Turq8 for guessing Ariel's pregnancy so quickly.

Take Life's Chances for crying multiple times apparently. That means I've acctually accomplished my goal with this story.

Analyn Lana Ruse for giving a flattering excuse for not reviewing. ;-)

melliemoo for realizing my stupid character name mistake. (which I have still failed to correct and probably never will)

And _**EVERYONE**_ else who stuck through and wrote awesome reviews that made me smile. I love you all. Hope to see you in generation 2!


End file.
